Finding Their Way
by TheWolfAndTheRose99-2
Summary: Ten x Rose baby fic. Includes my own OC characters. AU of season two, starts a month or so after the cybermen/parallel universe/Mickey fiasco. Warning; some swearing and sexual references. NO DOOMSDAY.
1. Positive?

_**Hi so yeah I was on holiday, hence no updates from the past few days but I am back.**_

_**This is a little something that I wrote whilst I was away and I thought 'eh, this isn't bad' so I just kinda said f- it and put it up here. Let me know what you think in reviews yeah? Updates when I can xxxxx**_

Chapter One:

Rose stands in the bathroom, her back slumped against the door, staring at the stick I her hands for the sixth time in the past twenty minuets. Positive? _I__t can't be_ she thinks. Or maybe that's just what she wants to let herself think. To make this not real.

It seems awfully unlucky that she ends up pregnant first go, but in a way she still doesn't regret it. All the tension between them had been building up for so long it as only a matter of time really. She never dreamed that this would be the outcome.

She blames the TARDIS in a lot of ways. Little things like moving their bedrooms so close together, that they were practically tripping over each other in the mornings, or swapping their bathrooms. Or throwing them around inside the TARDIS so they would fall into each other. It was only a matter of time before they would just let loose.

She doesn't quite know how he is going to react to the news and she is dreading it, but she knows that she'd rather get it over with as quickly as possible rather than keep it from him. Because then once the sickness would start, and she would start showing then he would guess. And he might be hurt that she didn't tell him.

_Maybe he'll be pleased_ she thinks.

_Maybe he'll kick me out of the TARDIS _she thinks after.

But then she mentally slaps herself because she knows what kind of a man The Doctor is, and she knows that it wouldn't come to that. She hopes. So she takes a deep breath and opens the bathroom door, and starts the short journey to the console room, her bare feet sticking to the floor with seat as she grows nervous.

oOo

She's surprised that she's managed to make it into the console room without falling over because she's been feeling woozy since she took the test. But alas, here she is and there he is at the console, running around hitting buttons and pulling leavers like crazy. Re calibrating god knows what, racing around planning their next destination.

He soon spots her out of the corner of his eye and doesn't notice how anxious she looks, which is surprising because he notices everything about her. Every day he sees her, every single little detail about her he memorizes, stores in a file in his brain for happy memories. The way she likes her tea, the freckles on her nose, the way she laughs. _Oh her laugh_ it lights up any room.

That night between them almost a month ago goes unspoken between them both and was brushed under the carpet, ending it as quickly as it began. Never could they ever have imagined that this is where they would end up. But still he doesn't know yet and leaps over to her, full of energy, grinning like a Cheshire cat that just got the cream. "Ah Rose, there you are! I was thinking that we could go to Felspoon today, its brilliant there! Oh they've got mountains that move! Mountains that actual sway in the breeze, oh can you imagine?" he gushes, but then he notices how her eyes are glazed over, and her hunched stance, showing her nervousness.

"Rose?" he asks hesitantly, leaning towards her so that their faces are inches apart. Still she can't look him in the eye. She focuses on his lips instead, plush and perfectly shaped, fitting his face so perfectly. She remembers the feel of them on her own.

"Doctor," she says quietly, getting his full attention. She risks a look up into his deep, old eyes. "We really need to talk"

oOo

"Oh." He says, swallowing

"Is that all you can say, oh?" she asks, somewhat annoyed

He stays silent, and she rolls her eyes. "Oh is what you say if they run out of your favourite sweets at the cinema, or if they don't have that outfit in your size. 'oh' is hardly appropriate for this situation Doctor."

"Oh," he says again, lost for words. He immediately regrets it though and gulps slightly "I-I mean… oh." He notices how she is quickly becoming more and more aggravated, and tries to gather his sentences together, but his brain is racing at 50,000 thoughts per minute, full of _why _and _how_ and _is she sure?_

"Sorry, Rose but I'm a bit- lost for words. Which is pretty normal giving the circumstances." He says, and her face softens slightly. "Are you sure?" he asks after a minuet or so of silence "are you like, one hundred percent sure?"

"I'm sure," she says, avoiding his eyes again.

"Well then," he says standing up, and she does too "I should probably take you down to the med bay, to run some tests." He says, grabbing her hand and setting off at a hurried pace.

"Tests?" she asks "Tests on what?"

"The baby Rose, if you're pregnant, by me-"

"Well who else would it be, what are you implying?" Rose says, defensively.

"Nothing!" The Doctor says, as reassuringly as he can, he would never think of Rose like that "back to the matter at hand- that means that tis baby is a time lord. Well half a timelord I suppose, and I don't know how it might develop or if it's going to be a danger to you or itself. I wouldn't want either of you to get hurt, or worse." He says, quickening his pace, and dragging her along behind him.

"So you want to keep it then?" she asks, and he stops dead in his tracks, white converse squeaking against the floor. "Of course I want to keep it Rose, how could even think that I wouldn't?" he says, turning to her.

"Well I just thought maybe, your lifestyle- you wouldn't really want a kid hanging about." Rose says, looking around. The Doctor fully turns to her, and cups her face in his hands. "Rose this child is a miracle. I wouldn't want to lose it, or you okay?" he says softly. She nods and smiles lightly at him. She's happy with what he said, she didn't want to raise it on her own.

oOo

They arrive at the infirmary, and Rose heaves herself up onto the examination table, and the doctor turns to the cupboard, where he pulls out what looks like an ultrasound machine, covered in dust. The machine itself is deep blue, and had what Rose knows as Gallifreyan written on it. He blows it slightly and the dust comes off gently, and then he plugs it into the outlet.

"Never thought I'd use these," he admits, as the screen lights up and he types some information into it.

"Is this a Gallifreyan baby thing then?" Rose asks, eyeing the machine.

"In short yes," The Doctor says, typing away furiously "On my planet pregnancies weren't exactly common, in fact the whole idea of love and sex wasn't all that common either. People were mostly put into arranged marriages, through politics and tests for who would create the strongest offspring"

"Well if you didn't have sex, how did your lot have kids then, reproduce and that?"

"Looms," he quickly explained "Babies were produced from these big machine things that took the male and female DNA and put it together to create the strongest possible offspring. Pregnancies were very rare, so there weren't many ultrasound machines, but flying around the universe and such, I managed to find one."

"Oh so were you, like created in one of them machine things then" Rose asks, getting comfortable on the table. She loves listening to him talk about home. Its that look that he gets on his face, and his eyes shine a little brighter, like they are dancing in the wind.

"Me? Nah! My parents were a bit on the rebellious side. Married for love, got pregnant ect. They were like, the time lord equivalent to hippies I guess." He mused, sticking his hands in his pockets and rocking back on the balls of his feet.

"Explains where you got it from then," Rose laughs, and he laughs back. "Must be" he says shaiking his head. He walks over closer to Rose, and pulls out what looks to Rose like a paper scanner. Its attached to the ultrasound, and he holds it up showing it to her. "Right so I zap you with this, it might tickle a little bit - and then you get the picture of the baby up here, on the screen," he says "Time lord babies are a lot different than human ones, so you can kind of see it on the screen, even at these early stages"

Rose tenses slightly as he helps her pull up her shirt, his fingers ghosting over her skin. She longs for the feel of his touch once again, but she is quickly brought from her trance when The Doctor nudges her gently and gestures to the screen, with that same look in his eye as when he talks about Gallifrey and a big smile on his face. All tension is forgotten when Rose glances up too and a small gritty image is being shown to her.

"That's him or her," he says, "That's our baby."

He watches her reaction and laughs lightly when she gasps slightly, and then clutches onto her hand. And Rose isn't sure what she's happier about, that fact that she's having his baby or the fact that they are doing this together.

She quickly determines that the feelings are equal.

_**The next chapter deals with some important time baby stuff, and then telling Jackie. (Spoiler alert; slapping is involved)**_


	2. Telling Jackie Together

Chapter two

"And now," The Doctor says checking the monitors and typing again "The final test, just how timelord is our baby?"

"This is mental," Rose thinks aloud "who would've thought when we woke up this morning, this is where we'd be?"

"It's weird isn't it," The Doctor says

"Yeah, but a good weird"

"Yeah."

"So what do you think about names?" Rose asks, relaxing on the examination table, staring up at the ceiling, not noticing The Doctor suddenly have a perplexed, and then shocked look flash across his face. "Do you think it's going to be a boy, or a girl?" she asks. "Doctor?" she says, sitting up when he doesn't reply for a little while.

"I know the gender, if you want to know" he says slowly, not really focusing his eyes on any part of the room, as his mind is too busy going into overdrive. "Well how can you tell? I'm not even more than a month gone, so how could you be able to tell if it was a boy or a girl?" she asks, sitting up a little straighter, staring at him.

"I know because our baby is a full timelord Rose, and he just told me. Up here" he tapped to his temples

"He?" Rose coos, distracting her from the important matter at hand for a second "wait did you say he told you, in your mind."  
"Yep. Which means he must be fully timelord, to have such a strong telepathic presence already?"

"Wait, how would he even get inside your head?" Rose asks, very confused.

"Time lord Rose," we're telepathic, The Doctor quickly explains "and in the womb, telepathy is the first sense that the foetus develops before touch and taste and hearing and all that. I wasn't expecting his presence to be so great in my mind. I assumed that his telepathic sense would be very weak, even if he was fully timelord- because only one of the parents is telepathic"

"But you can feel him, in your mind?"

"Yeah." The Doctor says "For timelords telepathy was a big deal. Everyone was connected slightly in a way. It was how we would know if another timelord was about. But it's just strange for me I suppose. I've never been able to feel anyone up here since- since the time war. After that my mind was empty. But his presence is so great, it fills my mind. It's overwhelming."

"Wow," Rose says "I wish I could experience that kind of bond to our son."

"Well," The Doctor says "moving slightly closer to Rose "maybe you can. Would you mind if I had a look inside your mind?"

"Of course not doctor, I trust you." She says, looking up into his eyes. Soon enough his forehead is resting again hers, and his cool fingers are on her temple and it's taking a lot of her willpower not to reach her lips up a few centimetres and kissing him soundly. But she resists, because she knows that he's deep inside her mind now.

Inside Rose's mind, it is alarmingly colourful, and it takes his eyes a few seconds to adjust. It almost looks like a fire, inside a deep midnight sky, with bursts of pink and yellow blasting through, bleeding through the walls. He can see all of her memories flying past, and she isn't hiding anything from him. She trusts him not to look.

He trudges on for a while, looking for any signs of telepathy that Rose may have developed naturally, or as a side effect from time travel. Soon enough he comes across a white fog. Fog so thick it almost completely blocks out the colour. And then there are lights flying around it, swirling with gold, it almost looks like huon energy, which isn't safe to be inside a human girls mind. This isn't normal he thinks, and he goes to step into the fog before he can feel somethig pulling him out, and he's in colour again, but its fainter now. He can hear Rose's voice outside talking to him.

"Oh doctor, why did you never say?"

"Never say what?" he asks, still studying her mind, but opening one eye to look at her all the same. It has just come to his attention that her hands are now around his face and her eyes are closed.

"Your mind is so lonely, so empty. Doctor why do you never say? Just seeing this breaks my heart. It hurts doctor, how can you stand it?"

Instantly his eyes draw open and he pulls back "Rose how did you do that?"

"I-I don't know." Rose stutters quickly releasing her grip.

"Rose, I'm just going to take a DNA sample of you okay, and leave it for the TARDIS to analyse for a few days. There's something about you that isn't… human." The Doctor says, peering closely into her face trying to spot a difference, trying to spot something out of place.

"Doctor I'm scared," she says quietly, "what if I hurt our baby?"

"I promise you Rose, that will not happen." He says, stroking her face gently, before giving her a little kiss on the nose.

"Okay," she sniffs, still slightly worried.

oOo

They are sitting together in the console room about an hour later, talking about their son.

"But you've got to be the one to tell my mother that you knocked me up." Rose says, leaning back on the jump seat.

"Oh god Jackie, she's going to slap me into my next regeneration Rose! That's hardly fair"

"Oi, you're the one that did it," Rose says with a chuckle.

"Hey it takes two to tango!"

"well still, this is happening and we're going to tell her now."

"Hm, sooner rather than later, do you honestly want me to die Rose?"

"Oh come on, she won't take it that badly."

"erm yes she will. And if these are going to be my final moments of pre slapped life, I want to make them as long as possible, thank you very much!"

"Just hurry up and fly us there. Gently too! I'm with child, your child."

"Wow," he says beaming "I'll never get used to hearing that"

"I'll never get used to saying it either" she says beaming back at him.

oOo

Rose walks through the Powell estates, with the doctor grumpily trudging along behind her. "come on doctor, no backing out now. She heard the TARDIS, and saw us out the window. You're just making her more impatient." Rose says turning to The Doctor. He really is acting like a child.

"Come on Rose, why don't we just pop by later, when our little Zeroschi is about eighteen"

"Hah, if we show up with little max not being so, little anymore- she'll go doubly bezerk!"  
"Max?" The Doctor scoffs.

"erm Zeroschi?" Rose says, with a 'duh' tone in her voice.

"Hey, that's the name of a prolaxian god, I'll have you know!"

"we are not naming him after a prolaxian god!"

"well were not bloody naming him max either."

"what's wrong with max?"

"too human and boring."

"fine."

And then before he can suggest the names of any other various alien gods, their outside Jackie's front door, and she's letting them, kettle already boiled. "You two took your time getting up here," she says ad then gives them both a kiss on the cheek. The Doctor cringes at the fact of the likely possibility that the kiss will be followed with a slap later.

"sorry we took so long,"

"yeah well it's about time I had a visit. Oh Rose you'll never guess what?" Jackie says, as she puts the teabags in the three mugs she pulled from the cupboard.

"well actually mum-"

"Maycee Donavon, from 12B is engaged to the butcher's son! I knew she was getting all that nice beef for cheap, I've got mind to complain. It's the bloody recession after all" Jackie babbles quickly finishing making the tea.

"actually Jackie, although that's great, or not great I suppose, me and Rose did come down here for a specific reason…" The Doctor says.

"oh really, what's up?" Jackie says heading into the front room and sitting down on the armchair. "there aint no more of them aliens in downing street again is there? Because I am totally out of vinegar" she says taking a sip of your tea.

"No nothing like that," Rose says "it's just me and The Doctor have something to tell you. And you might not like it"

"what is it, are-are you unwell? Have you caught some weird alien disease where yo only live for like 72 hours or something."

"no nothing like that," The Doctor reassures her "it's just Jackie… Rose is- Rose is pregnant."

Jackie drops her tea on the floor. The doctor gulps "and it's mine."

"YOU BLOODY ALIEN GIT, HOW COULD YOU BOTH BE SO STUPID THE PAIR OF YOU OH MY GO-"

And Jackie completely goes off on one.

oOo

about twenty minuets later, she seems pretty worn out, and The Doctor has received none less than six slaps and his face is stinging pretty bad. Jackie has slumped down onto the sofa, finally giving up, and warily goes to sit in the armchair opposite her, and Rose sits next to her.

"Mum this wasn't planned, but we are keeping it. It's a boy, as well. And were going to raise him on the TARDIS."  
"well it's not very safe is it?"

"not every planet has wars and deadly aliens Jackie," The Doctor says "we probably won't save the world as much, and spend most of our time educating him. Because he's going to be a timelord so he has certain things that he needs to know. And when he's older, we'll give him a chunk of TARDIS to grow and he can go around saving the world himself with whatever companions he chooses."

"you two really have got this all planned out haven't you."

"yep," Rose says "but I'm going to need you too mum, for advice and stuff and when he won't stop crying and I can't bloody cope with that prat," she gestures to The Doctor "blowing up bits of the TARDIS."

Jackie chuckles slightly and The Doctor rolls his eyes but smiles.

"so you two, you're together then?"

"well, I guess… sort of. We haven't really talked about it." The Doctor says, avoiding eye contact.

"well, you better piss off back to your box and talk it out then, because you've got to do something now that you're having a baby together. Come and visit again soon though, and I want to see you more often now that you're pregnant so I don't miss anything okay?" Jackie says, standing up with the two travellers and giving them both a hug.

Rose and The Doctor start heading out the door, and Jackie calls out "oh and sorry about the slaps doctor"

"don't worry about it Jackie," he says "I bloody deserved it"

oOo

they walk back quietly to the TARDIS, close but not touching. Then eventually Rose has to break the silence. "are we really going to do this then doctor?" she asks

"what?"

"raise this child"

"of course"

"then you have to confront your feelings about me doctor. Because if you can't sort your emotions out, then I'll go. And I'll take little Jake and raise him myself. What do you feel for me?"

They stop outside the TARDIS doors, and he sighs looking her in the eyes.

"Rose when I see you, all I see is radiant beauty and intelligent. I am captivated by you and your existence, and you give off energy that reflects into me. I want this so bad, me and you and little Theta mark 2, as a family." He places his hand on her stomach, and she doesn't move it.

"let's do it then." She says and he smiles, before leaning in and kissing er softly and slowly on the lips.

"you don't know how long I've wanted to do that Rose,"

"well. We better make up for lost time then."

"definitely." He says with a cheeky grin, as they head back into the TARDIS.

"Theta mark 2 then, is Theta your name?"

"nah, it was a nickname of mine back on Gallifrey, my parents and friends called me it. We all had nicknames. Like The Master, remember how I told you about him?" Rose nodded "Koeschi, he was called back then. We were good friends, a long time ago"

"well can I, call you Theta, sometimes?"

"of course you can, if you want" he says giving her another kiss

"yeah I do, it just seems very you. Although I can't imagine you as a kid or a teenager." She says with a laugh.

"here," he says reaching into his pocket and pulling out two old looking photographs. One of a small boy about eight with shining light blue eyes, and wild thick brown hair, and freckles around his nose. The background is full of rich red hues and some brown. "that's me, about nine or eight I was there" he says and she awws. Then there's a picture of three boys. Rose recognises the one in the middle as The Doctor, looking about fourteen this time. Oh his left is another boy, with dark brown hair swept slightly over his face, and big sad brown eyes. "that's Koeschi or The Master there, before he went completely nuts. He was just a bit dodgy then." Who's the other boy then?" she asks, pointing to a boy with choppy blonde hair, and really clear green eyes who looks a little older than the other two.

"That's my brother, Drayschel his nickname was. We weren't allowed to share our real names, even with family. Only our parents could know, so we made nicknames when we were in the academy. Me and my brother often stuck together, and then one day when he was about eighteen, he just vanished we all searched for him, but couldn't find him, and we couldn't feel him in our minds anymore. I still don't know what happened to him, if he returned for the war, died or if he's still out there. And believe me I've looked. I've searched for his nickname Drayschel, and the name he chose 'The Professor' but I've never heard any news of him. He could be anywhere"

Rose places her arm around his, and gives him a light hug. "I'm sure if he's out there somewhere, he's trying to get here. He may be held up, but he's coming here, as fast as he can."

"Yeah," The Doctor says, wrapping his arms around Rose "maybe he is."


	3. Shopping

_**Sory sorry yeah i accidentally uploaded one of the chapters from Who Is Rose Tyler. (i was doing some rewriting) many apologies and HERE is the actuall chapter three of Finding Their Way.**_

Chapter Three

It has been about three weeks since Rose found out that she was pregnant with The Doctor's baby.

It has been three weeks since her mother slapped him so hard he did actually develop a bruise on his cheek.

It has been three weeks since he kissed her for the first time.

And it has been two weeks, six days, since he told her that he loved her and she told him that she loved him too.

And it had been two weeks exactly since he had gotten some surprising results from Rose's DNA test, and hadn't told her about it. And he still hadn't told her.

And she means it, she really does. Everything about him she loves, down to the way he can joke around and make her laugh, yet also be really serious, and protect her from the things that scare her. She knows that he is going to make the most amazing father, by the way that he has accepted this so greatly, and she knows that he will definitely rise to the challenge.

So they wander around hand in hand through a planet unbelievably made completely of a massive hyper-market. You literally have to get trains and buses everywhere to get to different parts to shop in. obviously they don't need to, because they have the TARDIS but still, it is a wonder to watch.

He lands them on a floor full of shops directed at babies and children, pulls out his unlimited credit stick, and tells Rose to buy whatever she wants. "Ah, I love the unlimited credit stick I really do," she says with a happy sigh, as he locks the TARDIS doors behind them.

"Ha, me too," he says "It does come in handy I suppose."

"So where to first?" Rose asks "there are so many shops here I don't know where to start!"

"Let's start there," The Doctor says pointing at a little boutique looking shop, painted blue and grey with starry lights twinkling all around it. He grabs her hand and they walk over to the shop, reading the sign outside the door. "Little Universe. A boutique specialising in beautifully patterned couture"

"Sounds like a good place to start" he says

Of course, they could just get the TARDIS, being alive and all, to just build them a nursery- but there is something about walking through a shopping centre, cooing at all the furniture and cute baby clothes, and planning whereabouts to place them and imagining that small, perfect little life that you have created living there, sleeping there, and growing up there, whilst you get to watch.

So they stroll through the aisles and the whole shop and it is surreal, it really is. There is so much baby furniture of cribs in every single different colour you could possibly imagine, and Rose doesn't know which to pick. She coos at them all, asking for The Doctor's opinion before realising that he isn't beside her anymore.

He is in the wallpaper section, staring at the wallpaper on the wall. She quickly comes over to him, followed by a shop attendant. "What is it Theta" she asks. He doesn't answer and turns to the sop attendant. "Who made this wallpaper?"

"A man, a traveller came in- many years ago, and left a picture of Gallifrey behind, long before it burnt. The original owner of the shop kept it, and after Gallifrey burnt this was one of the only thing left, portraying its beauty so the current owner printed it large into wallpaper. Would you like to purchase it? Not many people who know of Gallifrey have come in here and paid interest into it, so it's yours if you would like it."

"Yes yes, absolutely." The doctor says "we'll take it." He pulls out the credit stick and orders so much of the wallpaper he doesn't know what he's going to do with the leftovers. But he knows that he will keep it.

As they stand at the till and pay for it along with the few other pieces of furniture that Rose picks out, the doctor hands over the credit stick, anticipating when his baby is born and can practically walk through Gallifrey with this around him.

But soon he is distracted by Rose's voice piping up. "Excuse me," she says to the shopkeeper "do you have the original photo?"

"Yes, but it's going to cost you quite a lot. Hardly much remains of Gallifrey these days."

"We don't care about the cost, we'll take it" she says. And The Doctor just smiles at her. "You, Rose Tyler are absolutely perfect, you know that?"

"I try," she says with a smile, handing over the credit stick as he takes the bags. They leave the shop and he still can't wipe the stupid smile off of his face. "I can't believe our son is going to grow up with Gallifrey around him." He says

"And don't forget, we have the picture too. We could hang it in our room." She says

"Yeah," he agrees "I'd like that"

"So would I."

And then he just kisses her softly on the lips out of nowhere because she really is perfect for him in every single way he can possibly imagine. And he doesn't know why he never acted on his feelings before. They could've had all _this_ for so long now, but at least he has it now. She kisses him back for a while before pulling away, much to his dismay. "Come one," she says "We can song later; we still have like a zillion things to buy." And then she wanders off in the direction of other shops and he just smiles shaking his head because he could never have asked for someone better to spend forever with.

_**I do genuinely enjoy writing this story, and I've got three really nice reviews so far- and a lot of people have viewed my story which makes me happy. Keep the follows/favourites coming, and drop a review if you have the time because they are really what inspire me to keep on writing more**__**.**_


	4. Torchwood

Chapter Four:

"Blimey Rose, think you got enough stuff?" The Doctor says sarcastically as he drags what he counts was the twenty third bag through the TARDIS doors.

"Doctor, we're having a baby. There's a lot of stuff to buy. Just be grateful that I didn't bring my mum," she says with a laugh, kicking back on the jump seat flicking through a magazine that she had picked up.

"Fair point, then I would've actually just killed myself." He said under his breath, dragging the bags to the side of the console room, but Rose isn't listening. "It'll never work," she mutters staring at the page "He's gay and she's an alien" _**(Hoorah for ninth doctor parallels because nine is fab) **_

The Doctor just rolls his eyes in an adoring way, and finally shuts the TARDIS doors behind him. "That's everything then," he says catching her attention "What's next to do, we've told your mother, bought enough furniture to furnish a pre-school. What else is next?"

Rose surprises him by pulling a list out of the back pocket of her jeans, and ticks off 'shopping'. "Right, next- ooh we better set the co-ordinates for torchwood because we've got to tell Jack the news," _**(A/N **__**so**__** yeah lemme explain a few things. In this universe of my story, Jack stopped travelling with The Doctor and Rose by choice after The Doctor's regeneration to set up torchwood, and it was **__**n**__**ever founded by queen **__**Vic**__** to capture The Doctor and Rose **__**ect, thus avoiding the whole doomsday scenario. (**__**No**__** Yvonne Hartman, no ghosts, no cybers, no daleks, no doomsday- you see where I'm going with this? So yes he is immortal, because bad wolf still happened.)**_

"Oh god, bring on the teasing." The Doctor says, reluctantly setting the TARDIS co-ordinates.

"Oh come on doctor, he is our best friend. He'll be happy for us."

"Rose, I do not doubt that Jack will be happy for us. But then after congratulating us, he'll probably suggest a threesome."

Rose jut rolls her eyes, "Well yes probably, but that's just Jack isn't it. I wouldn't change him for the world."

oOo

The TARDIS lands inside the torchwood building, and as soon as Rose and the doctor step out they are greeted by Jack, casually leaning against the doorframe, wearing his signature world war two trench coat. "Doc, Rose, I was just about to go tracking you down! You haven't visited me in a month and we've got some pretty interesting stuff here that I wanted to show you," Jack says, giving them both a hug as they exit the TARDIS.

"Well actually Jack, we did come here for a specific reason too." Rose says. Jack eyes them both oddly, before nodding towards the hall. "Walk with me," he says.

They walk briskly through the corridors, and Jack asks "what's your news then guys? World doesn't need saving again does it?"

"Why does everyone keep asking us that?" The Doctor says, bemused "first Jackie and now you, I'm sure if the earth was in peril you lot would know about it!"

"Well," Jack says with a slight laugh "danger does seem to follow you two around."

"Fair enough," The Doctor shrugs

They carry on walking through the corridors until they come to the torchwood lab, and Jack tries to find the message that he wanted to play to them. He couldn't understand the language, which was odd as the TARDIS still translated things for him when he wanted them to be. So a second opinion from The Doctor would probably be very helpful. Then he notices that Rose has been quiet for a while now, which is unlike her.

"You okay Rosie?" he asks slowing slightly and looking at her. She does look a little pale. "Yeah just feel a bit… groggy," she says "I'm gonna go and get a glass of water, I'll be back in a minuet." She says.

"You gonna be okay?" The Doctor asks

"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine." She reassures him and strolls of round to corner to find a water cooler.

"So anyway doc, just over here" Jack says, navigating their way between a few more tables, until they come to what looks like a battered audio player.

"What the message?" The Doctor asks

"We can't tell the language, but we know that it came through the void."

"The void, but that means it's from a parallel universe!" The Doctor exclaims

"Exactly, and double weird I can't understand it. Usually the TARDIS translates any language for me but-" suddenly Jack is cut off by a slight crash and suddenly Gwen Cooper comes running up to them. "Jack, your friend Rose has passed out" she says quickly and suddenly the doctor is off in a sprint to the water cooler. "Hey doc, wait up!" he can hear Jack calling behind me as he suddenly stops in the hallway and slides on his knees to where Rose is lying, unconscious. He quickly rests her head in his lap.

Suddenly Jack catches up, and says, slightly out of breath "hey doc, calm down she just passed out!"

"Jack you don't understand!" the doctor shouts

"But doc, she'll be fine. Maybe a bruise or two."

"Jack, _rose is pregnant!_"

oOo

They manage to get Rose lying on a table and a once over with the sonic tells him that her and his son are both fine, but he can't help worry that she hasn't regained consciousness yet.

"So I'm guessing this is what you came here to tell me then," jack says, leaning against the doorway again.

"Yeah, didn't plan on announcing it quite so dramatically though," The Doctor says

"Ha, well at least Rosie and the baby are both fine." He says

"Funny really, I can take Rose to all these alien planets, and travel through the TARDIS which isn't always 100% smooth sailing, and nothing happens, yet we come here on a normal visit to a friend and she passes out. Just like my Rose, jeopardly friendly." He says

Jack laughs and walks into the room more, "Typical Rosie yeah, but what was that. Why did she faint?"

"I'm not sure yet, the sonic is whirring up some results that should be ready soon, and she should wake up soon as well," he says "she really scared me though Jack is this what it's going to be like forever now?"  
"Oh yeah," Jack says "I've never personally had what you two have, but I know that when you love someone, everything they do scares you."

"Have you ever been in love with someone then Jack?"

"Oh yeah, a long time ago- back home. There was this girl, Kayli her name was. And I loved her, I loved her a lot but I don't know what happened with her, or us. Somewhere in that five year period that I won't ever remember, I lost her and I've never seen her since. And I've looked, oh believe me I've looked, but there isn't any record of her. No trace."

"I'm sorry Jack, I-I didn't know"

"Don't sweat it," Jack says, looking away. Suddenly the screwdriver beeps and The Doctor looks down at it. "Ah," he says "that makes sense."

"What is it doc?"

"Well, what first worried me when I found out that Rose was pregnant and I did some scans on her, was that our baby was a full time lord, with hardly any human DNA and remarkable telepathic abilities? He told me that he was a boy and everything, which was amazing- and that's what just happened to her now, my people would sort of have a telepathic presence in each other's minds, that was our son, making his presence in her mind known, which caused her to become a little overwhelmed and faint. But I took a look into Rose's mind, to see if she maybe had any time travel side effects, boosting her natural telepathic abilities slightly- causing our baby to have these abilities, but then there was this fog with a lot of sort of, golden light energy in it, and when I tried to look deeper it pushed me out. And then somehow, she went inside my mind. Which should be impossible Jack, and it worried me. So I sent a DNA sample to the TARDIS, about a week ago and it came back odd. Like her DNA is unrecognizable. It looks like nothing I've ever seen before Jack… I don't even know what species she is, and I haven't even told her yet."

"Whoa,"

"Yeah it a lot to take in, I know."

"No I mean whoa that you haven't told her yet. Doc if her species has changed, then she has a right to know. Especially if it could affect her or the baby's safety."

"I know, I know, you're right. But I just don't know how to tell her, what if she's angry?"

"Doc, you know our Rosie. She wouldn't get angry. Confused maybe, but she would be angry. She could never be angry with you."

At this point, Rose began to stir and both Jack and the doctor turned their focus to her. "Whoa, what happened?" she asked, her eyes slowly opening.

"You fainted, gave us quite a scare," The doctor says "but glad to have you back" he gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"And your little time tot is fine don't worry," Jack pitches in "Glad to see you awake again."

"He told you about us then?" Rose asks

"Yep, you know about his gob. Can't keep it shut!"

"Oi!" The Doctor protests

Rose just giggles "How comes I fainted then?" she asks

"Well, our little time tot, as Jack put it, was just making his telepathic presence known inside your mind. It probably tickles or hums, somewhere near the back of your mind, but eventually it will get stronger."

"So I can be connected to him like you can?"

"Yep, but with it all being to sudden it overwhelmed you a bit, and you fainted. And you was out for a while, but your brain had to process the information"

"But how comes I have a telepathic connection with him doctor, I'm not telepathic not like you?"

Jack gives the doctor a look, saying _tell her_ and then exits the room slowly, not breaking eye contact before blowing a kiss to Rose.

The Doctor sighs and helps her sit up, and jumps up onto the table that she was lying on next to her, sitting close.

"Well Rose, I don't quite know how to tell you this, but I'm going to just get it over with as quickly as possible."

"Doctor what is going on?"

"Well Rose, you're… you're not exactly, human anymore- so to speak"


	5. Chips

Chapter Five

"What?" Rose says "I-I don't understand" she stutters, trying to comprehend the information that The Doctor has just given her.

"I don't understand either, if that helps," he says, playing with his hands "Your DNA Rose, it's unrecognisable. I don't even think the TARDIS knows what it is."

"But I feel human, and I look human? Nothing in me has changed?" she protests

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"When I was in your head your mind appeared to be a lot more, expanded. And there was this sort of fog that pushed me out, and then of course you looked into my mind too…"

"I did?" she asks confused, "when?"

"After I went into your mind, you could see how lonely it was inside mine."

"I don't- I don't remember…"

The Doctor eyes her suspiciously, "well I guess we'll have to look into that. But I guess this does explain a few other things." He says, jumping down from the table, Rose following him

"Like what?" Rose asks, straightening her top

"Like our son being a full time lord, with remarkable telepathic abilities"

"But if I'm not a time lord, then why is he like 100%?"

"Well it's quite simple really. You Rose, are in itself a new species. And your genes are weak, and harder to pass on- whereas my superior timelord genes are a lot stronger and took over."

"Alright don't big yourself up much," she jokes, with a small smile on her face

"That's more like it, more of that Rose Tyler charm" he says, pulling her close to him "I promise you Rose, we will work this all out."

"I have faith in you, always." She says, cuddling to him "But what about like general things, how long am I going to live and that?"

"I don't know," he admitted with a gulp "and it scares me"

"Why?"

"Well Rose, I love you- but I don't know if you're going to live for ten years or ten thousand years. I don't want to even think about losing you in the future, let alone so soon." He says, stroking her back

"Hey, don't worry about me. No matter how long it may be, you will always have my forever. I love you." She says, and gives him a light kiss on the lips.

oOo

Rose and The Doctor head out of torchwood around fifteen minuets later, promising to visit Jack soon. "Yeah you better come soon, I want to see Rosie all big and round" Jack says, waving from the doors as the head out.

"Oi watch the big, I prefer the term pregnant" Rose says with a laugh

"Who said I was talking about your belly?" Jack says with a wink, earning a laugh from Rose and a disapproving glare from The Doctor. Jack laughs anyway; he knows The Doctor loved him really.

Rose and The Doctor walk off hand in hand, through the Cardiff town centre. "You know what?" Rose says, looking around. "What?" he asks, trying to see what she is looking for.

"I'm dying for some chips, is there a chip shop around here?"

"You and your bloody chips Tyler," he says with a laugh "Come on; I think there's one round the corner."

Rose smiles and they head off in the direction that he takes her in. "Maybe I'm having a craving?" she ponders aloud.

"You're always craving chips, pregnant or not!"

"Fair point."

Twenty minuets along the line, Rose and The Doctor are heading back to the TARDIS a big bag of greasy chips in both their hands. "I think chips are possibly the best human invention ever." Rose says, pulling another chip from the bag.

"Not electricity, television or radio then?" The Doctor laughs

"Nope. Chips are perfect." She declares her mouth full.

"I love you, you know that?" The Doctor laughs

Rose just smiles up at him, and he wraps his arm around her waist. "And I love you two."

"More than chips?"

"Hmm... well I don't know... chips are pretty good." Rose jokingly says, humming.

"Oi!" The Doctor shouts, tickling her lightly in the ribs, the way he knows drives her crazy.

"Alright, alright. _Way_ more than chips." She says definitely, giving him a kiss on the cheeks.

They approach the TARDIS, and he unlocks the door, letting her step through first. "Ladies first of course," he says ushering her in, and shutting the door behind them.

"Is that just a way so you can stare at my arse?" Rose says, turning to face him one eyebrow raised.

"Maybe," The Doctor says, chucking the empty bag on the floor and running up behind her, grabbing her by the waist. "It is a pretty nice view." He teases, whispering in her ear. She knows exactly what he's trying to do, because she is always one step ahead. "You are such a bloody flirt!" she exclaims with a grin, gently pulling herself from his grasp, and heading down the hall.

"Well its working isn't it?" he asks, throwing his arms up in the air, as he watches her walk down the hall, still munching on the chips.

"Maybe, but I guess you'll have to come and find out for yourself." She says, turning her head and giving him a _look_.

Suddenly chips totally forgotten, The Doctor's sprinting up behind her chasing her down the hall, shouting "_You are the perfect woman!"_

Because she is, really for him. Maybe to others they might say that she isn't perfect. That she's much too short or her smile is too wide, or that she is a bit on the curvy side but to him, that is perfection. When she smiles, he just sees her happiness, full to burst. He loves every single inch of her, in every way. She is the most amazing _creation_ that he has ever seen the universe produce and he has seen some _beautiful_ things in his time, but none can compare to her. And the fact that she's having _his baby_, he feels like the luckiest man in the universe. She practically glows, and to him, everything about her is _just so beautiful__._

And when he sees her, he doesn't see anybody else.


	6. Nursery

Chapter six

A few weeks later Rose is getting dressed in her room. She knows The Doctor's already up and about around the console, as he tends to sleep a lot less than she does. Being pregnant has made her more tired too. She puts on a loose fitting white t-shirt, and goes to get her favourite jeans from the dresser. She puts them on, and pulls them up, but when she gets to the button and zip, she can't get it up. She sighs. She is about three months gone, and no wonder her clothes have been feeling a little snug around the middle. She pulls the jeans off, ditching them in favour for her comfy old grey tracksuit bottoms, she can't really be bothered to do much but laze around all day. She stands in front of the wall mirror and pulls her shirt up slightly. And there it is. A little bump, not very big, but definitely pregnant and she loves it.

She heads through the hallways and ends up bumping into The Doctor. "Ah Rose, there you are, been looking for you! I was wondering if you had anywhere particular in mind that you fancy going today" he asks, hands casually in his pockets.

"Well actually doctor, I was thinking of maybe chilling out inside today, if you don't mind?" she asks, half-hazardly. But to her relief The Doctor just smiles, "Sure thing Rose, anything for you. Oh we could decorate the nursery!" he says, grinning before glancing down and noticing her tracksuit bottoms. She catches him looking and laughs, "Can't fit into my jeans no more, now that this one's getting bigger," she gently places her hand on her bump. The doctor smiles and puts his hand on hers, before shutting his eyes slightly and then opening them again. "He says hello," he grins, and Rose grins back.

"So, nursery?" she asks with a smile

"Nursery," he grins.

oOo

It amazes him how domestic he has become, and how easily he has slipped unto the role of being a soon-to-be father. He likes the feeling of having a stable relationship and a family and being in love a whole lot more than he thought he would. Its Rose, and he knows it is. He never thought he could ever in a million years love someone even a fraction of the amount that he loves her.

They trek down the hallway together into the room that will soon become their son's, when he's born in six months time. The first thing he knows that he has to do is put up the wallpaper. The wallpaper itself represents the fields of red grass and silver trees that were common among Gallifrey. It comes in a room set, being from a futuristic shop and screens to the wall, with sliver trees lining the background, and on the middle wall, you can see the citadel, shining in all its glory. It doesn't take long to put up and adjust to the room size, thanks to the TARDIS, and when he's finished both Rose and the doctor audibly gasp.

"It's beautiful," Rose says, after a few minuets of silence

"Isn't it?" the doctor agrees. Staring at it in all of its glory, then they get to painting. They paint the ceiling the same burnt orange as the sky on Gallifrey, so it all blends in together as one. They leave the floor as shiny light wood, and then set about lugging in and setting up the furniture. Rose soon learns that despite The Doctor's 900 years life experience and sonic tools, he is utterly crap at DIY. After several attempts to get the simple white crib pieced together, he huffs and shoves it in the corner. "Never liked that crib much anyway"

"Well where is little Zach going to sleep then Doctor, on the floor?" Rose asks, staring at the pile of furniture. The Doctor sighs, thinking for a second, before bounding up from the floor. "I know!" he shouts before running out of the room. Rose doesn't bother chasing after him, as she doubts that she would be able to keep up, and waits about ten minuets for him to come back. And when he dies, he's carrying a rickety old crib, with a crudely cut star mobile that looks like it's about to fall apart any minuet.

"Doctor what's this?" Rose asks, fingering the mobile

"It's mine," he replies matter-of-factly "my old crib. Well it was, when I was a lot smaller. Now we can have it for little Orion" he says, grinning and placing it on top of a stand that the TARDIS had helpfully placed in the room, by the wall. Rose rolls her eyes at the ridiculous name-as she is not naming her first child after a constellation, but breaks out in a grin too, and strokes her fingers up and down the crib, blowing a little dust off of it.

"It's beautiful, if a little rickety, is it safe? It's not gonna fall apart or nothing is it?"

"Nah, time lord tech, lasts for at least another thousand years," he says

"Perfect then," Rose says "But you better get to work on that wardrobe" she points to another flat pack, and the doctor sighs, getting the sonic screwdriver out and hearing Rose laugh behind him.

oOo

A lot of swearing and moaning later, The Doctor has miraculously managed to construct the wardrobe, and Rose has helped the TARDIS design little things like lampshades and what not, and The Doctor helps Rose stick white glow-in-the-dark stars all over the ceiling, like she did when she was a kid. And in the end, the room looks beautiful.

"We did a pretty good job didn't we?" Rose asks, as they stand in the doorway of the room.

"Yep, we did," The Doctor says, flicking the light switch off and shutting the door.

"Can I just say, that I'm really excited for this. Having a baby an'all that" Rose says as they head down the corridor towards the console room. Although it is beautiful, they have spent over half a day inside their son's room, and a change of scenery will be nice.

"Me too, it's something I guess I never thought I'd do," The Doctor says with a smile, taking her hand.

And Rose just smiles because she loves him, she loves him so much. Her entire life (however long or short that may be) is dedicated to him and their soon-to-be family, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

_**Hooray for fluff! More plot developments regarding Rose's species soon, but in the meantime, drop a review and maybe suggest a baby name? I want the perfect like mix between spacey and normal, to portray the child as the perfect mix of The Doctor and Rose! So yeah let meh know, and if I don't want to use it for the eventual name, I can always use it for Rose and The Doctor's little back and forth name banter and then give you credit here! Much luv xxxx**_


	7. Visiting Jackie

Chapter Seven

_**(A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while! Been super busy with end of year exams and that. Long overdue really, also- thanks for the awesome name suggestions. I've got one of my own in mind, but keep them coming in, and even if I don't use it for the baby's name- I will use it as one of The Doctor or Rose's suggestions, as spacey-wacey as you can please and thanks xo)**_

_THREE MONTHS LATER_

Rose sits up in bed, and stretches her arms, throwing her head back and yawning. At six months gone, she has been getting tired easier and going to bed earlier to have the amount of energy to keep up with The Doctor. They don't go on many adventures anymore, due to Rose's general size and fragility, but they still explored other, nice planets, and headed to earth to see Jack and her mother often. She looks across the room to the calendar that she had put onto the wall, to keep track of the time spent inside the time machine. _June 3__rd__, __**VISIT MUM**__;_ it read. She knows how much The Doctor specifically doesn't enjoy visiting her mother, but it has to be done at least once a month. She knows he will try and worm his way out of it, so she braces herself for what he's going to try and tempt her to do instead.

And then yes, right on cue The Doctor comes in in his blue suit today-the one that he knows she likes- a tray in his hand. A quick look and Rose mentally curses him, bacon and egg her favourite, with lightly browned toast, and tea with the pot of sugar next to it, just how she likes it- even a rose in a little vase on the side. He beams at her, with his best smile "Thought I'd make you breakfast," he says, smiling even more as he walks over, setting it down on the bed next to her.

"Oh did you now?" she says, starting to spoon sugar into the tea, and raising her eyebrow at him "Not trying to avoid my mother's then?" she notices his face fall slightly, and looks at him.

"Of course not!" he exclaims, just a little too late "How could you even think such a thing, Rose Tyler? I love seeing your mum." He says, his grin slowly turning into a grimace.

"Just as I thought," Rose says, giving him a light kiss on the cheek "Thanks for breakfast, you can go now, set the co-ordinates for mums" she waves her hand dismissively. The Doctor groans, and starts to get up, "Fine," he grumbles, and then plucks the Rose out of the vase, "But I'm taking this back". Rose just smiles and nibbles on the toast- he really does make breakfast nicely.

oOo

They get to Jackie's front door, and The Doctor has his pouty face on. Rose secretly loves the pouty face, but doesn't let him know- as if his ego needs anymore boosting. So she rolls her eyes, and gives him _the look_ and he quickly puts a smile on, just in time for Jackie to open the door. "Doctor! Rose! Finally," she says, quickly inviting them in and walking off towards the kitchen "I been wondering when you lot would finally show up, honest I have been phoning but you never bloody answer Rose,"

"Sorry mum, it's just been really busy, getting the room ready, shopping and that" Rose says, rolling her eyes and walking into the kitchen, eyes widening at the new packet of custard creams sitting on the table. She immediately picks them up and eats one straight away, and then another right after. The Doctor just snickers, and then Jackie turns around. "Oi! Watch them, I just bought 'em, £1.25 a packet it's bloody ridiculous," she says heading over to the fridge to get the milk.

"Sorry mum, craving." Rose says mouth full.

"Well I'm not surprised you're having cravings, how far are you? You look quite big."

"Well thanks," Rose scoffs, eating another biscuit "Six months if ya must know," she says laughing, as her mum hands her a cup of tea.

"Oh I remember being six months, big hormonal mess I was. Drove your father round the bloody bend."

"I ain't been that hormonal." Rose ponders aloud, and then hears the doctor laugh "What?" she asks.

"Rose I walked into the library the other day, and you were bawling your eyes out at toy story three." He says, laughing and Jackie joins in. "Oh shut up!" she says, cramming another biscuit.

"Tears streaming down her face Jackie, 'Why can't Andy be a kid forever!' she was screaming. I had to sit and console her for twenty minutes."

"Shut up!" Rose says, annoyed at her mother and her partner giggling at her.

"You got mascara all over my favourite shirt!"

"Never liked that shirt anyway." Rose sniffed.

"Oh she's hell to live with that one, always has been." Jackie says, as the three of them walk into the living room. She chooses to ignore Rose's pout. "But anyway six months, the worst bits over now- well until labour anyway- but don't worry about that… yet. Thought of any names?"

Immediately, the doctor and Rose both groan. "What?" Jackie asks.

"We can't agree. I want a normal name, and The Doctor wants- well. Some madness space age names."

"There is nothing wrong with the name Zlaryonat!" the doctor protests. Jackie raises her eyebrows.

"Bloody hell," Jackie says "Imagine the poor kid in pre-school! By the time he's bloody spelt that out in potato prints the day will be flippin over!"

"Exactly!" Rose says "Also, we won't be doing well if not even his mother can bloody pronounce his name.

"Well I don't want to call him something like, Antony or Declan or Simon do I?"

Rose rolls her eyes "Can you stop bloody watching ITV doctor…"

"Well whatever, our child is in himself, a miracle. He deserves an awesome name."

"True, but there's a difference between awesome and ridiculous."

"Bloody Hell," Jackie repeats "It must be a nightmare to live with you two."

_**Short? Yes. Sorry. Got revision to do, but I needed to put something on. GIMME YA NAME SUGGESTIONS- THE SPACEY-ER THE BETTER **___


	8. Asleep

Chapter Eight

_**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I am a bad person. So some nice drama for you in this chapter. Keep the name suggestions coming, they are all fabulous so far and I am double smiley with knobs on top.**_

They walk back to the TARDIS, in the crisp summer night air after spending the day at Jackies. Rose clutches The Doctor's hand and they swing their arms as they walk, The Doctor's coat blowing around his ankles in the light summer breeze.

"What about Tycho?" he says, looking up at the sky

"Sounds too tough. Too butch, like our boy's going to be some kind of inter galactic thug. What about Kyle?"

"Sounds too common, what about Kiam?"

Rose scrunches up her nose and shakes her head, "Nah, not feeling Kiam."

"What's wrong with the name Kiam?" he asks, eyebrow raised

"It's not that there's anything wrong with the name, he just doesn't feel like a Kiam." She pats her stomach.

The Doctor just laughs and shakes his head slightly. "I give up, let's just call him baby for now. Names are boring anyway, look at me- nobody knows my name."

"But you could tell someone, if you wanted too?" Rose asks hesitantly, slowing her pace, slightly turning her head to face him. He turns too, to face her.

"Yeah, I could if I-"

But then he stops talking as he notices Rose wincing. "What is it?" he asks

"It's nothing, just like this pain in my head. Like a headache… but- different. But I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"Hey, I will always worry about you. Are you sure that you're okay? You don't want me to take a look inside and see do you?"

"No doctor, don't be silly. I'm fine." She insists.

But he still worries about her. So he turns back to start walking again, but Rose doesn't move. "Rose?" he asks, tugging her hand. Her other hand clutches her head, and her eyes screw up again.

"Rose?" he asks again, more urgently this time.

"It's like, this light…Doctor help me, it burns!" she shouts. He tries to put his hands on her temples and enter her mind but her forehead is red hot and burns his skin to the touch. She can't even open her eyes and then suddenly she just collapses. His quick instincts ensure that he catches her, and he quickly picks her up bridal style, and rushes her into the TARDIS.

The TARDIS doors are waiting open for him. He can sense that she is almost as worried for Rose and baby as he is, but he doesn't have time to soothe the TARDIS. Rose isn't showing any signs of consciousness and her head is still burning up, and he really doesn't know what to do.

He doesn't know if he can save her.

oOo

_Five days later_

"Hiya Rose," he says, sitting by her bedside, watching her chest rise up and down with steady breaths. His hands are squeezed together so tightly that his knuckles are turning white, and his leg is shifting up and down nervously "You've been asleep for about five days now. I'm still quite worried because you don't usually sleep this long, even though you do enjoy a lie in, but this is getting ridiculous, ha-ha. I've come to see you every day, all day. Haven't done much else really, haven't saved any civilizations, because it wouldn't be the same without you there by my side. I keep forgetting to eat too, because you're not there reminding me to. I'm not sleeping much either, only an hour or so since you collapsed, because I can't bear to think you'll wake up and I'm not there. But I wouldn't mind it so much, if you do just _wake up Rose._ I miss you. A lot. The TARDIS misses you too, she seems very sad at the moment. I don't understand it Rose, I really don't. You are the perfect epitome of health and baby is fine, I checked, but you still just won't wake up Rose. _Please wake up, for me?_ I'll even let you name him, if you really want to. Kyle or Mason or John flipping Smith if you really want to Rose. You can't leave me Rose, not like this… I-I lost so much in the time war and I thought I wanted to die. I'm serious Rose. I _wanted to die_. That's why I went onto the titanic, at first- to die. But there was something stopping me, and then I met you and I had a reason to live again Rose. And now, look at me- I'm a total mess. I can't even remember to eat without you which probably say's a lot. Please come back to me Rose."

And then he stands up, furiously wiping the tears off of his face. Because what if she wakes up right now? She can't see him like this. He leans forwards and gently kisses her on the forehead and then on the lips. He's tried entering her mind, several times, but he can't quite get through and pull out her consciousness and he has tried. Oh he's _tried_.

He's asked the TARDIS for help, but even she doesn't know what to do which really worries him. What if she isn't up in a week? Or a month? Or three? What will he do without his son? He can't have been given all of these wonders of family life and domestics and general happiness and have it all snatched away from him in one go. Now that just won't be fair. But that won't happen, _it won't_ he tells himself, over and over, because it's the only thing keeping him sane really. He hasn't even spoken to anyone since because he can't bear to be away from her for too long.

He heads into the kitchen, and makes himself some toast extra dark with jam, and then makes some lightly toasted with butter for Rose. Just in case she wakes up this time. He makes her a cup of tea as well, because he knows she likes it when she wakes up in the mornings. He arranges It all on a tray, the same purple flowered one that he made her breakfast with a little while before and he thinks for a minuet, before placing a small vase on it, and pulling the red rose out of his pocket. Still fresh as the day he picked it from the TARDIS garden.

Once the tray is arranged, he heads back to Rose's room, and sets it down beside her on the bed.

"I made you breakfast Rose. Just the way you like it. You can keep the rose this time to, because you deserve it. Just for being fantastic. Now I'm going to have a shower, and you promise me you'll wake up and eat that breakfast by the time I'm back?" he pauses for a moment, anticipating her reaction. But it never comes. But still he puts his bright smile on, and heads out the door, "I'll take your silence as a yes then!" he calls cheerily.

As soon as he exits the room, his face falls, and he can feel his eyes welling up. He furiously holds it back. Because he doesn't want to cry out here, what if Rose wakes up and comes out and sees him?

But of course she doesn't so he heads into the bathroom, stripping off and standing under the water jet, letting it all run on his face. That's it, he's not crying, of course not. It's just the shower water pouring on his face. And he's sniffing because he thinks he's caught a cold, that's all.

He's not crying, because Rose is okay. He's going to get out of the shower and put his suit on and there she'll be, sitting up against the headboard munching on her toast and sipping her tea, talking to baby and telling him how much both his parents love him. She'll notice him in the door and smile at him, _her smile_ and invite him to sit down next to her, and they'll cuddle and bicker about names and he'll pretend he never said that he'd let her pick, but he can if she wants to really- because he loves her. He loves her more than anything.

He clings to this thought as he gets out of the shower, and puts back on his blue suit, because Rose likes it and will be happy to see it, now that she's definitely awake. He glances in the mirror and smiles, licking his teeth and ruffling his just washed hair. He wants to look his best for Rose, because she is awake. He can feel it this time. She'll smile and joke "Well where've you been, I finally get up and you're not even there, good baby father you are."

He exits the bathroom, and heads down back towards the bedroom, with a spring in his step. He knows that she's awake now.

He opens the door with a grin, but his face falls again because Rose is still asleep, the same level breaths heaving her chest up and down the breakfast untouched beside her. So he sits down, and tries to drink the tea on her behalf, to convince himself that she was awake at one point, but spits it back out, because it's stone cold. So he sets the tray down on the floor, and takes of his jacket, kicks off his shoes and climbs into the bed beside her, cuddling up under the covers against her, snaking his arms around her waist and he lays there for hours; just sobbing quietly into her shoulder.

_**Dun dun duuuuuuuunnnnnn. Cliffhanger, coma, doctor gon' crazy. Its all happening in chapter eight. Reviews pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee.**_


	9. Bad Wolf

Chapter Nine:

_**SORRY FOR THE SUSPENSE IN THE LAST CHAPTER. Like seriously the reviews were amazing and heart breaking because everyone was so distressed over the poor doctor and poor Rose. But I'm here to fix it don't worry! Also, Jack in this chapter because Jack is fab.**_

It was a whole other week until Rose woke up.

The Doctor hadn't left her side much, but had caved around seven days in, and called Jack.

"_Hey doc, what's up how's Rosie and the little one?" Jack said, cheerful tone as ever_

"_Jack... It's Rose, she- she's…"_

"_What is it doc? Where's Rosie? Is she okay?"_

"_No Jack, she isn't okay at all. Do you mind coming on the TARDIS for a bit? I'm outside torchwood."_

"_Shit, of course. I'll be there."_

And that was the story of how Jack came to stay.

oOo

Around five o'clock, earth time Jack calls The Doctor to eat something. "You haven't eaten for a while doc, you need to keep your strength up for when Rosie wakes up!" Jack calls.

And then the doctor enters, and Jack's heart breaks every time he sees him. The usual cheerful glow in his eyes and his bright smile have long since faded, his hair is gritty and floppy all over his face. His skin looks pasty and his suit is all wrinkled. He hasn't even shaved in the past week or so, so a small collection of stubble has gathered around his chin. He has no drive at the moment. Without Rose it's almost like he doesn't have a purpose in life. Jack really hopes that Rose wakes up soon.

So they sit in companiable silence eating the dinner that the TARDIS prepared for them, and The Doctor doesn't even take a second to recognise what it is. He just sits eating it blankly, glancing at the door every few minuets, just in case Rose comes through. In case she wakes up. Jack notices this and sighs inwardly; The Doctor is really losing it without her. He's convinced that if he does certain things it means Rose will wake up. Like if he watches her favourite TV show, eats chips, reads that book that she was reading, and then she'll wake up. Jack just has to agree.

The Doctor finishes his dinner, and grunts thanks at Jack, before getting up and leaving. Jack doesn't even have to look up to see where he's going. Rose's room of course. He watches him in there sometime, sitting there chatting to her, telling her what he did that day. Trying to put on a brave face for her, but Jack always catches him crying at the end, before curling up next to her and falling asleep.

So Jack's time on the TARDIS is pretty lonely. He wanders around, discovering rooms that he has never seen before when he was an occupant. He sleeps in his old room, and spends the rest of his time doing repairs and making sure the TARDIS is okay. She doesn't seem too bad, if he's honest- but repairing and tinkering gives him something to do. He talks to her sometimes to, and even though she can't talk he can feel her listening to what he's saying, which is nice.

"Hey girl," he says today, patting the console. He knows The Doctor's asleep now, so the TARDIS is his only company. Not that The Doctor is much company either. A light flashes in response, the TARDIS's way of saying hello and Jack smiles.

"Enough with the act TARDIS," he chuckles "Are you going to tell me what's wrong with Rosie?" silence "Because I know that you know…" he continues, but is greeted with more silence. "Oh the silent treatment is it? Come on TARDIS, The Doctor is driving himself insane. What is wrong with her?"/

The TARDIS sighs and Jack can feel her presence in the back of his mind, which is weird. He knows that he isn't telepathic. "Whoa, what are you doing?" he asks. But he can't stop her now. Suddenly images and words and sounds and voices are flowing through his head at a thousand miles per hour, and when the eventually stop he has to clutch his head and wait a minuet to get his breath back. Once he can stand up straight, he tries to comprehend the information that has been provided, and soon enough the random thoughts string together to form the answer to the question.

"Oh my god, she's…?"

The TARDIS grunts in confirmation. And Jack only knows to do one thing. He runs, as fast as he can to Rose's room and as promised The Doctor is sitting there by her bed recounting the abysmal day he's had as Jack bursts in.

"Jack, do you mind?" the doctor asks, a little embarrassed.

"Doctor I know what's wrong with Rosie!"

The Doctor immediately stands up, a serious look in his eye. "What, what is it?"

"Bad Wolf." Jack says. The Doctor raises his eyebrows.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me, bad wolf. That's it!"  
"I don't understand?"

"Okay, a little background. So on the gamestation, Rose held the heart of the TARDIS within her for a good three or four minuets, I mean look at me- I'm living proof. Ha. Anyway, the power killed you almost instantly…"

"Jack where are you going with this?"

"Think about it doc! How could Rose hold it for so long without dying if she was just a human? It killed a time lord, instantly. And then you told me all about how you don't know Rose's species. Maybe you just weren't looking hard enough?"

"But she- well I guess… but that's imposs- but then again, Rose has never been one for impossible has she"

"Exactly. So Rose is a being more powerful than a time lord. A whole new species, all of her own, because to keep her alive the TARDIS _changed her_ but the genes weren't reactive against her human DNA, but then _you_ couldn't keep it in your pants and knocked her up- and the time lord DNA took over from the baby and reacted with the other two DNA types already inside her! Don't you see?"

"Take the three most powerful creatures in the universe and combine them… I am so thick! Human's ability to have such compassion and emotion, the timelords hungry ambition and genius minds and then the TARDIS- the most powerful being in all of time and space, of course it would be too much for her, like a giant chemical explosion happening inside her."

"The TARDIS knew this from the beginning, but she couldn't tell you, because apparently it would mess up the time lines or something. But because I am a fixed point, my timeline is woven around everyone else's, so she could tell me, who could tell you- and everything would go to plan."

"Oh Jack you are brilliant!" The Doctor exclaims, kissing Jack hard on the forehead.

"Jeez doc, save it for Rose!" Jack laughs "The TARDIS says she should be up within the next twenty four hours, but she will be very powerful. All of her senses are going to be heightened, and she will have the time vortex flowing through her and her mind will have expanded a lot more as well. She's going to need some looking after."

"She's going to live as long as I will..."

"Oh yeah, maybe even longer doc. Maybe I'll have some company."

"My Rose, with me forever. Imagine it, my beautiful, impossible pink-and-yellow girl until the very end. But you Jack, you'll never be alone. You're too easy to be friends with."

"Aw and here's thinking it was just my good looks."

"Yeah, they won't last forever."

"What?"

"Jack, you are unfortunately, still aging, ever so slowly."

"Goodbye vanity then. Better get as much action as I can, while I can."

"Wouldn't want to turn into… say… a big floating head. Or anything." The Doctor says, trying to act casual

"Doc? Don't lie to me! Oh my god am I going to turn into a big head? Have you seen my future?"

"A story for another time Jack, Rose will be up soon. Better get ready."

Jack just rolls his eyes. "You better have a shave and get showered and maybe get the TARDIS to give you a haircut or something then. If you want to look your best for her."

"Good idea!" he says, before bouncing back down the hallway, and Jack smiles watching him. The sparkle is back.

oOo

The Doctor sits in Rose's room anxiously, he knows for sure this time that she is waking up soon. He can feel it, something in the air. Something different. Not good different, or bad different just…_different._ Jack knows to give him some time alone to be there for her when she wakes up because there is going to be a lot of explaining to give her, so Jack sets off exploring again. The TARDIS will lead him back when he's needed.

The Doctor doesn't know how long he watches Rose until she wakes up. Minuets, hours… maybe longer? He isn't sure how long it has possibly been of him just sitting here, eyes focused, hands so tightly together that he thinks they might implode quicker than his heart from the tension sitting heavily in the room, when suddenly he hears it. A tiny whimper, so quiet that he almost didn't catch it, but he can hear it. _Doctor._

And then she whimpers again and again, calling his name and he quickly moves closer to her- hearing her say it slightly louder and clearer each time- until she's thrashing around inside the covers chanting his name. he clutches her tightly, one hand smoothly stroking the hair from her forehead, stuck there with sweat. "Rose, Rose it's okay. I'm here."

And then her eyes fly open, shimmering gold, a gold so rich and so bright that he can hardly keep his eyes open too wide.

And he knows that nothing will ever be the same again.


	10. I've Missed You

Chapter Ten

_**I hit thirty-one reviews! You guys are fab. Next target 62 because its double 31 maybe you guys could help me out with that because you love me and I love you all. I do I do love you all. Soooo much. (but I am not on the turn)**_

_**PS: also this chapter is in past tense instead of present tense sorry but I'm not very good at sticking with present tense I always slip back to past tense without realising I'm sorry don't hate me.**_

The Doctor stepped backwards and eyed Rose cautiously as she sat straight upright from the bed. She didn't register any other life signs than her ridged position and her ever glowing eyes. He called Jack's name desperately. He didn't know what to do.

Jack came running in, and stopped abruptly when he caught sight of Rose. "Oh my god." He exclaimed and ran to The Doctor's side. "Doc what do we do?"

"I don't know Jack, I really don't know."  
Jack was seriously worried when the doctor said that he didn't know. Because The Doctor knew everything. Or so he said, not to inflate his ego anymore but Jack had to admit that The Doctor was smart. But when it came to Rose he seemed to be running out of answers.

"_doctor._" Rose said, her arms outstretched. The Doctor immediately ran towards her, and her hands grasped at his face. "It's okay Rose, it's me. I'm here. I know what's wrong, and I'm going to make it better. I promise. You just have to let it go for a second Rose, just for a second. Come back to me Rose." He said, a single tear falling down his face as he clutched at her hands. He was pleading, begging with her now.

And then suddenly, as quickly as she came around, bad wolf left Rose the essence of gold slowly dissolving from her eyes-turning them back to her normal brown. "Doctor?" she asked, looking at him in surprise. He immediately pulled her close to him, hugging her tightly as she buried her head into his neck. "Oh Rose I missed you so much." He said

"I missed you too. How long was I out for?" she said, pulling her face back to look at him.

"Too long." He said, planting delicate kisses all around her face. On the tip of her nose, her eye, her forehead, her ear and anywhere and everywhere in-between.

"How long doctor?" she asked again

"Twelve days" he whispered, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Oh doctor. I'm so sorry." Rose said, slightly louder- a few streaky tears running down her face.

"Don't be. I'm just glad your back," he used the pads of his thumbs to wipe her eyes "don't cry precious girl, everything's going to be fine. Baby's fine too, growing just perfect."

"I can see that," she said with a light-hearted chuckle, glancing down at her protruding stomach. It seemed a little bigger than when she had last seen it, which upset her slightly. Those twelve days of development that's she missed out on. She wondered what The Doctor had done without her around. He reached down his face slightly, and kissed her softly and slowly, embracing the feeling of her sharp pink tongue running along the seam of his lips, begging for entrance. So he opened his mouth slightly, letting her in. tongues danced and lips battled and all he was aware of is that it all just felt _right__, _feeling her _lips_ pressed against his and her _hands_ running through his hair, just how he liked it. Suddenly all the pining and the waiting seemed worth it to have this moment back.

After a while he pulled back from the kiss and she smiled at him, arms still wrapped around his neck. He gave her one last light kiss on the nose, and then they both turned around to where Jack was no longer standing.

"Where's Jack gotten to then?" The Doctor said, peering round the room, almost as if he could have been hiding somewhere.

"Jack was here?" Rose asked

"Yeah, just now," The Doctor said, releasing Rose and glancing around, opening the door and checking if he was outside. Rose had a little look around the room, and then caught her eye on a little piece of paper on the floor.

"Here doctor, look at this" she said, handing it to him. The Doctor opened up the folded paper and read aloud:

_Dear Doc_

_I thought I'd skip out, seeing as Rosie's all fine now, and you guys were getting together. Which I didn't mind watching. But still, I have some business to take care of in a bar on Venus. Catch you on the flipside._

_Harkness._

"Bastard must have got the TARDIS to fix his vortex manipulator," The Doctor sighed, folding up the paper again and shoving it into his pocket. "Still, he looked after me. He deserves it."

"He looked after you?" Rose asked, sitting down onto the bed where she had slept for the past twelve days.

"Yeah, I was in a bad way without you Rose. I wasn't eating, wasn't sleeping. Jack looked after me."

"I'm so sorry. I should have realised something was wrong and told you about it."

"Hey," The Doctor said, moving to sit next to her on the bed "It wasn't your fault. It would have happened regardless. Okay?" he put his arm around her back and clutched at her waist.

"What actually happened doctor? Why did I sleep, I don't understand?"

The Doctor sighed "Because Rose. You now have three elements of your DNA. Human, obviously. TARDIS, from when you looked into her heart and the TARDIS genes stayed dormant as they weren't reactive with your human genes, and then when you got pregnant Baby gave you timelord DNA, to make your body compatible with him so he could survive and suddenly the three sets of DNA pulled together and bang. Like a chemical explosion inside of you, changing you. Changing you, you're a little bit more Bad Wolf now. But to cope with it you went into a sort of, healing coma. Like me, when I regenerated. Of course I didn't know this until earlier today, thanks to Jack so I was worried sick. But it's okay;" he hugged her closer, and kissed the top of her head "You're here now. That's all that matters"

Rose sniffed and cuddled into him. "I'll never leave you again okay? I promise."

"I'll hold you to that." He chuckled.

oOo

For the following three weeks, Rose and The Doctor had fallen back into their old routine of investigating planets and solving problems. Any other spare time _outside the bedroom_ was spent testing and harnessing Rose's new found abilities.

The first that she discovered was that she had become an empath. She could sense other people's emotions radiating off of them. The first tie it happened, they were walking past a cemetery where a funeral was happening. She could sense such radiating sadness coming from the people inside that she broke down in tears. The Doctor had helped her manage it, and with some help from bad wolf, she had been able to maintain it, and only use it when she wanted too.

Of course there was the matter of her slight telepathy. She couldn't have full blown conversation up there like The Doctor, but she could send and receive sort of imagery, and feeling which were probably helped by the empathy. She could feel The Doctor and her son's presence ever humming in the back of her mind which made her feel complete. Like they truly where a family, together always. The doctor had been teaching her to put up mental shields, in case there was anything she didn't want him or baby to see. Beyond that, virtually no other telepathic creature could enter her mind. Bad wolf had a thick layer of encryption shielding her thoughts and her soul.

The last, _advancement_ that they had discovered so far was Rose's life span. This one was the one most anticipated, and one day Rose found herself sitting up on the table in the med bay anxiously swinging her legs and biting her lip, hearing the whir of the machine that could, in a way, predict her future. Would she be able to watch her child grow up, living the life a timelord should, or would she outlive both him and The Doctor, the love of her life? She wasn't sure which scared her more.

"The results are in," the doctor said, sitting back on his swivel chair only half joking. He turned to the computer screen, and scrunched up his face at the data, putting his glasses on.

"Just tell me doctor, if it's bad news than that's fine. Whatever."

"Well, it seems that your aging has somewhat frozen, so I don't think you'll be getting any grey hair or wrinkles anytime soon."

"Thank God, I don't want to end up like Great Aunt Meredith."

The Doctor visibly shivered "I never liked that woman."

"Me neither, she used to pull my hair" Rose chuckled

The Doctor laughed along with her, and then immediately went serious again. "Right down to business. Judging by your DNA, it seems that not just your soul, but your time stream has been taken over by Bad Wolf. You literally do not have a timeline Rose. No fixed points, not regarding you anyway. That's quite something. Even I have fixed points Rose. There's always the inevitable."

"Except for me?"

He nodded "except for you."

"So I'm never gonna die?"

"That's not quite the case. Physically you can be killed, not that we'd want that. But bad wolf controls your time stream now. When she wants you gone, you are gone. That's it," he snapped his fingers "Out like a light."

Rose sat quiet for a little while, letting the information sink in. "So I'll live as long as you?" she finally asked, after some thought.

"If bad wolf lets you. And that is so _fantastic _Rose. We can have forever," he said, smiling to himself. Then he looked over at Rose, who was still looking perplexed at the situation "that's if you want to, of course." He added sheepishly. Rose looked up at him, and sighed in adoration at his face, looking confused and a little bit hurt. She jumped off the table, and ran straight into him, giving him a hug as he sat in the office chair. He put his arms around her, and she buried her face in his neck.

"There is _nobody_ I would rather spend my forever with." She whispered.

"I love you. You know that?" he said, pulling back and looking into her eyes.

"You better," she said with a laugh "You're stuck with me now."

"Stuck with you? That's not so bad."

Because it really wasn't. Not one little bit.


	11. Could It Be?

Chapter Eleven

_**ANOTHER NEW CHAPTER SO SOON? AHAHHAHAH I'm SUCH A NICE PERSON I KNOW I KNOW. LISTEN OUT IN THIS CHAPTER SOME AWESOME STUFF IS GOING TO HAPPEN. I'VE BEEN LAYING HINTS FOR**__** A LITTLE WHILE AND I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU CAUGHT ON **____** ALSO THE NEW CHAPTER FOR THE OTHER WAY AROUND IS ON ITS WAY, SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN THAT. LOVE YA. (Still not on the turn xoxoxox)**_

A few weeks after the news of The Doctor and Rose's apparent new forever, they were both in a happy place in their lives. Rose had just hit seven months pregnant and was a little annoyed at having to waddle around everywhere. Saving the world had gone from 'occasionally' to not at all, and any danger had been set back to after baby was born. The Doctor and Rose unfortunately, still hadn't agreed on a name.

"Do you know what we should do?" Rose asked one day, as they sat in the console room, debating where to go next. They had spent a few days confined inside the TARDIS, and although the TARDIS was ever growing and ever adding new rooms- The Doctor and Rose were not very good at staying in the same place for very long. The Doctor leaned back on the console, facing Rose who was sitting on the jump seat.

"What should we do, Rose Tyler?" he asked, her name rolling of his tongue effortlessly. Rose almost visibly shivered. She loved the way he said her name.

"We should go and see Jack at torchwood, I mean he did look after you- so we should go and say thanks."

The Doctor considered for a moment, and then decided that it was a generally good idea, as Jack had really been there for him. Also The Doctor wanted to check out the untranslatable message that Jack had received through the void that worried him. He hadn't gotten the chance to listen to it, what with Rose collapsing and what not, but it felt strange to him. Almost familiar.

"Okay then Rosie Posie, let's go and visit Jack." He said with a smile, turning round and flipping a leaver. Rose noticed how rides had been a lot smoother since she had fallen pregnant, so she smiled up at the ceiling, her way of telling the TARDIS thank you. She hadn't mastered proper contact with the TARDIS like The Doctor had, but she could feel the TARDIS' mental presence slowly making itself known in her head. The doctor said that possibly by the time Baby was born she would be able to communicate with the TARDIS a lot clearer. At the time Rose had pouted in annoyance at not being able to sooner, but The Doctor just chuckled, kissed her head and told her that these things take time.

The TARDIS landed with a soft tap to the ground, and Rose knew that they were at torchwood. "She's been a smooth ride recently, I must be getting even better at flying her than before" The doctor mused to himself, and Rose just smiled discreetly to herself. She could let the doctor have this one for his ego. They stepped outside and noticed that it was now autumn, and summer had passed just as quickly as it came. The Doctor screwed up his nose, "So much for British summertime," He said sarcastically before turning to Rose with his hands in his pockets "Come on then, time sense practice, what date is it?"

Rose screwed her face up in thought, and closed her eyes trying to feel time around her. It was a strange sensation, being able to feel time but she kind of liked it. She finally relaxed her face, and opened her eyes. "September twelfth, about half three?" she said, half asking.

"Close," The Doctor said, wincing "September Tenth, and about hmm," he sniffed the air "Three o'clock"

Rose sighed, and The Doctor took one hand out of his pocket and wove his fingers through hers. "Hey don't worry, you're just starting out. You'll get better, trust me I'm The Doctor." He smiled, kissing her hand before setting off walking towards the torchwood entrance, their hands interlocked swinging between them.

oOo

When they got into torchwood, they were greeted with a grin and a kiss for both of them from Jack "Doc, Rose good to see you." He said.

"Jack, I missed ya." Rose said, giving him a hug.

"Missed you too Rosie, glad to see you're all okay now. Looking big too."

"I know, I know he's growing fast." Rose said beaming

"Thought of a name yet?"

The doctor groaned "Not yet, we still can't decide."

Jack just laughed "Hey, I know you two and I know you'll find a name that you love. As soon as you see the little guys face, you'll know his name."

Rose smiled, and felt a warm spot inside of her. Jack always knew what to say.

"So any particular reason you came over? Knowing you doc, it wasn't just for a friendly chat."

"Well," The Doctor said, rubbing his neck "Mostly the chat and to say, thanks for- for looking after me for a little while." Jack smirked "Yeah, shut up. Also I thought if you still had it, I could take a look at that audio recording?"

"The one from the parallel universe?"

"That's the one."

Rose rolled her eyes, "well I'll leave you boys to play with your toys, I'm going to go and help the girls over at alien identification." And with that she was off, hands in the pockets of her hoodie. The Doctor and Jack watched her be greeted by Gwen and Tosh who smiled and gave her a hug, and gestured to her stomach and Jack rolled his eyes. "That's girl code for 'I'm going to go and drink tea and gossip" he said, laughing

"You don't know how right you are," The Doctor mumbled "anyway this recording."

OoO

The Doctor was shocked. Visibly shocked. He suddenly found himself unable to speak, move, walk or talk but his eyes and ears were fixed on the recording in front of him. Jack was eyeing him oddly, and then he found the strength from somewhere to utter the words "Play it again." Jack complied suspiciously, and pressed the button to play it again. He noticed The Doctor's sharp intake of breath.

"What is it Doc? Why won't it translate for me?"

The doctor gulped "It's Gallifreyan, Jack. It's a help cry"

"There are timelords in other universes?

"Nope he was from here…"

"He?"

"Yeah he. More than any other 'He' Jack. Oh God."

"Who is it Doc? Do you know them?"

"I know them better than anyone. Better than Rose."

"Doc who is it?"

"It's my brother."

Jack looked at the doctor, who was standing upright in a ridged position, his face stoic. "Rose!" he called. Rose would know what to do.

OoO

"It's really him?" Rose asked astonished, as the doctor speed walked back to the TARDIS, the audio in hand with Jack and Rose not far behind.

"Oh yeah, it all makes sense now!" The Doctor said, screwing his face up at how idiotic he'd been "a parallel universe. A dammed parallel universe! How could I not have guessed" he kicked a nearby shop window.

"Hey doctor," Rose said soothingly "It's okay doctor. You wouldn't have known" she tried to lightly grab his arm. He shrugged out of her grasp.

"It's all my fault," he said angrily "how could I have been such an idiot!"

"alright doc, no need to take it out on Rosie okay?"

"Jack I haven't seen my brother since the day he disappeared almost nine hundred years ago. I don't know how long he could've been in this parallel universe for! Centuries… I don't know Jack! All I know is that I am going to find him. And pry that he forgives me."

Jack was confused "why would he blame you for him being…taken?"

"not for that Jack. For the time war."

And with that The Doctor was off in a sprint towards the TARDIS leaving jack and Rose strolling behind. Rose knew that he blamed himself for the time war, and wanted to get to his brother as soon as possible to help him but she knew that he wouldn't leave her here, so she didn't bother to quicken her pace.

"What's with him? I mean I know he's finally found his brother and all, by the way since when did The Doctor even have a brother?"

"Since always, but he disappeared when he was eighteen and The Doctor about sixteen. He's never known what happened to him since so this is big for him. Also-being in a parallel world, he wouldn't know what happened to Gallifrey and The Doctor blames himself for that."

"Oh crap, I hope he doesn't do something he regrets."

"Me neither Jack, me neither…"

oOo

Once they were in the TARDIS, The Doctor was still in the same mood that Rose new all too well. He wouldn't listen to reason, let alone her or Jack. He was rushing around the console in psycho babble about how he could possible enter the parallel world.

"Now this parallel world isn't going to be like Pete's world, it's closer and therefore easier to get through as we will be going through the other side of the void than before. But it's not going to be easy. Rose, come here" he said, beckoning Rose over.

Rose walked towards him, and suddenly found herself in what appeared to be an invisible enclosed space. She put her fingers against the glass and banged on it, nothing happened. She could still see and hear The Doctor quietly.

"Can you hear me?" he asked

She nodded.

"Good, this is a little force field I've been working on, it'll keep you and baby safe during the ride, because its not going to be a smooth one."

"Okay," she mouthed. And then gasped slightly as she felt a slight nudge in her mind, she could feel love, and apology and realised quickly that it was from The Doctor.

"I love you too," she mouthed and he smiled, quickly inputting the co-ordinates and babbling to Jack about how to help him. And suddenly with a lurch they were off and Rose felt surprisingly still. She could see Jack and The Doctor flying about as she stood completely still as it nothing was happening before. She could feel the TARDIS spinning slightly but her feet stayed firmly planted on the floor although Jack and The Doctor tumbled about. It was an odd sensation. She could feel Baby tensing up in his mind so she gave him a reassuring nudge that everything was going to be okay, and felt him relax.

After around ten minuets Jack and The Doctor stood up, and Rose felt the walls dissolve around her. She immediately ran to The Doctor, who hugged her tightly. "are you okay?" he asked, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Yeah I'm fine, it just felt a bit weird with the spinning. Are you okay? It looked pretty rough out there"

The Doctor shrugged "Yeah I'm fine, a few cuts and bruises, and I think Jack died."

With that Jack sat up from where he had been laying on the floor, "I'm okay, knocked my head pretty hard on the railing and, well died. Sorry about the blood on the floor."

"I'm just glad you're okay too," Rose said, giving him a hug.

"Hey, I'm always okay-literally" he said with a chuckle, giving her a light squeeze.

"So we're here then?" Rose asked

"Yep," The Doctor said "the co-ordinates led us here, let's have a look."

_**Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnn cliffhanger much. Well kindof. But yeah, reviews please xoxoxo**_


	12. Brothers

Chapter Twelve

_**SOOOO SORRY THAT I'VE BEEN SO LONG I KNOW I KNOW KILL ME KILL ME. BUT IT'S HERE. SOME SWEARING IN THIS CHAPTER- BE WARNED.**_

The trio stepped outside of the TARDIS, The Doctor leading with Rose and Jack not far behind. They stepped into what simply looked like Cardiff, but with one specific difference. "No Torchwood." Jack said, sighing slightly as he looked over to where the fountain that would grant him entrance didn't stand.

"We made it then. Parallel universe," Rose said, looking around "Where are we going to find him? Cardiff is a big place."

"I'll know him as soon as I see him. Timelords always do." The Doctor said, his face straight as he peered around their surroundings, scanning the area for any possible lead.

"Can you feel him, in your mind?" Rose asked

"Sort of," he replied "I can feel something, something lightly tapping in. but it's not very strong."

"I guess we better start looking then," Jack said "Where should we start?"

"He could be anywhere." Rose said

The Doctor stood still for a while, sniffing around him. He knew his brothers scent, as all timelords did. He could smell something similar around him and as his only lead-he had to follow it. "This way," he said walking of northward. Rose and Jack just glanced at each other and shrugged, they were sure that The Doctor knew what he was doing.

And he did. This was his brother, and he had never been more serious about anything in his life. He had searched for his brother, long and far and he had never gotten anywhere. Not until today. There was just something about that tape, his voice, he just knew. Nobody else ever spoke Gallifreyan like that. Nobody except Drayschel.

It worried and excited him that he was closer than he had ever been before to locating his brother. He was excited of seeing him again, talking to him. Family was always important to him, and the loss of his brother was hard for him. But then there was that feeling, guilt sinking heavily in his gut. What would Drayschel say about Gallifrey? Would he forgive The Doctor? because that's all he wanted really, forgiveness. He wanted to know that what he did was okay. He knows that it was the right thing to do, and he probably saved a lot of planets from living hell- but he had never had anyone else there to confirm this for him. So he was always left with this sinking feeling that really there could have been something, anything else that he could've done.

But he pushed these feelings aside for a moment, and stalked off through the parallel Cardiff centre. He went quickly, and with purpose but slow enough so that Rose didn't get left behind. He knew that he wasn't really being fair to her and Jack, acting rash and being moody, but he just had so much on his mind that he really didn't know what to do. He sensed that Rose understood though, she didn't seem angry and she knew him better than everyone else so she would know how he felt.

oOo

They had been following the scent for around fifteen minuets, hurrying through Cardiff centre when suddenly The Doctor stopped abruptly in his tracks, outside an abandoned warehouse. The presence in his mind was stronger here than it had ever been, so he motioned for Jack and Rose to follow him inside. He gripped on tightly to Rose's hand, and made sure she was behind him slightly, as to protect her and Baby from any harm that could be on the other side, but when they opened the door- The Doctor was visibly shocked. Inside the warehouse seemed to be some sort of makeshift laboratory with many experiments dotted around that The Doctor could immediately tell were _way _too advanced for earth, albeit parallel, in this century.

The three of them cautiously stepped inside further, and scanned around the room with their eyes. The Doctor was about to give up, and tell Rose and Jack to turn back as he obviously wasn't here, when suddenly the old lift near the back of the room began to creak. The Doctor braced himself for who would possibly step out, and what his brother may look like now but was surprised greatly, when a young woman in her early twenties stepped out. She was wearing light grey skinny jeans, and a simple white t-shirt, with black combat boots and a black leather jacket. She was mixed race, with light hazel eyes and curly brown hair that fell just past her shoulders. She eyed The Doctor, Rose and Jack suspiciously.

"Erm, can I help you with something?" she said, in a soft London accent.

"Actually, you can-"The Doctor stuttered slightly, before stepping towards the woman and extending a hand, "I'm the doctor."

The woman took his hand, still eyeing him cautiously, before turning to Rose and Jack. "I'm Rose," Rose said, extending her own hand and shaking the woman's, whereas Jack took her hand gently and kissed it lightly, "Hi, I'm Captain Jack Harkness." He said, a playful grin sitting on his face.

"Jack," The Doctor warned sternly. Jack sighed and dropped the woman's hand

"I was only saying hello" he shrugged feigning innocence. The Doctor just rolled his eyes, and turned back to the woman, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

"Tia, Tia Clarke," she said, looking at the three of them "But you guys still didn't answer my question, of what the hell you're doing here?" then from the back pocket of her jeans, Tia pulled out a small blaster.

"Oh I like her," Jack said, smirking before pulling out his own blaster and pointing it back. The Doctor shifted uncomfortably, and Rose clutched his hand lightly, she knew how felt about guns. "Well, before you two decide to shoot each other's brains out, we did come here for a specific reason." Rose piped up.

"And that would be?" Tia pressed, her eyes still firmly locked on Jack's.

"I'm looking for my brother," The Doctor said "You might know him as The Professor?" he asked.

Tia raised an eyebrow, and turned her gaze to The Doctor "Funny that, how The Professor often mentions that he is the only one of his kind in this universe, and he's never mentioned a pretty boy brother to me before."

Rose smirked slightly at the pretty boy remark, but quickly felt protective over The Doctor. "Listen okay Tia," she said "Something bad happened, a long, _long_ time ago and The Professor and The Doctor were separated but now, we've gone through a hell of a lot to get here to reunite them, so if it's not too much trouble, do you think you could point him out to us?"

Tia was about to come back with a sharp remark when suddenly the four of them heard a familiar sound of the lift churning down and then coming to a stop with a jolt. Slowly the rickety wooden doors opened, and out stepped a man. He was about The Doctor's height, but was more muscly than lanky. He had dark brown hair that looked soft and gentle, but was gelled up at the top so a strand of two hung down over his face. He had piercing blue eyes and light stubble; he looked hard and tough but sad at the same time. He wore a black simple smart suit, with a white shirt and plain black tie, but the blazer was quite long and hung just above his knees.

"I hear somebody's come to visit me Tia." He said quietly, as he stepped out of the lift and locked eyes with The Doctor, who was stunned into silence. And then without any more words needed to be said, The Doctor and The Professor ran towards each other. Rose, Jack and Tia all stepped outside, prepared to see some kind of reunion, but suddenly as the two time lord's met in the middle The Professor's gaze turned angry. _"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?!" _he shouted, before punching The Doctor hard across the face. Rose screamed, and tried to run towards him, but Jack quickly held her back. This was something inevitable that he knew the brothers would have to get out of their system.

The Doctor clutched his face in shock, before swinging at his brother and connecting with his jaw. "WHAT THE HELL?" he shouted.

"EIGHT HUNDRED YEARS I'VE BEEN HERE THETA!" he shouted "EIGHT HUNDRED FUCKING YEARS I'VE BEEN HERE, NO TARDIS, HARDLY ANY TECHNOLOGY- THROWN INTO THIS UNIVERSE BY SOME KIND OF DEFORMED WEEPING ANGEL BUT I THOUGHT "OH NO, MY BROTHER HE'LL COME FOR ME" BUT YOU NEVER FUCKING DID!"

The men continued to shove and swing at each other rapidly, fists connecting to faces and guts with sharp accuracy. Rose watched, shocked, as he never usually resorted to violence she had never seen him fight like this.

"I'M HERE NOW AREN'T I?!"

"CUTTING IT A BIT FINE THETA! I'VE BEEN HERE, UNABLE TO DO FUCK ALL WAITING FOR SOMEONE TO RESCUE ME, AND AFTER THE FIRST THREE CENTURIES I DECIDED TO TRY AND HELP MYSELF. I CALLED FOR HELP THROUGH THE VOID BUT NOBODY ANSWERED, AND THEN WHEN I FINALLY HAD ENOUGH KIT TO CREATE A WORMHOLE TO GALLIFREY- IT'S GONE!"

"THERE WAS A WAR, DRAYSCHEL. A WAR THAT I HAD TO FIGHT IT, THAT I HAD TO END ALL ON MY OWN. I HAD TO DESTROY OUR WHOLE RACE, ALONE LEAVING ME AS THE LAST, AND YOU'RE STANDING HERE UPSET THAT YOU SPENT A FEW HUNDRED YEARS ALONE ON EARTH?" then the doctor looked at Tia "Although, I guess you weren't alone" he smirked, lowering his voice.

"And what the hell do you mean by that?" Drayschel said eyes hard.

"Oh you think I didn't notice you're little girlfriend? Very pretty, you always had distinct taste. And even better she's a Time Angel?" he saw the anger build onto his brother's face "Or did you think I didn't notice the timelines radiating off her, she reeks of time distortion!"

"You take that back! At least I didn't knock up mine!"

"Now you take _that_ back. Rose is my everything and I'll die before you even say her name."

oOo

Rose, Jack and Tia had wandered off inside the warehouse, leaving the brothers alone to hopefully either knock each other out or settle the argument. Tia led them up to the top of the warehouse, where the skylight showed the now night sky with the stars twinkling.

"So you're a time angel then?" Jack said, and Tia nodded sheepishly "I thought they were just a myth"

"We try to keep it that way. I'm from your universe, but let's just say I went bit rouge and got kicked into this one. I met The Professor about three hundred years ago."

"I'm sorry, but what exactly is a time angel?" Rose asked, as she sat down on one of the chairs.

"Basically, I help control time; I can distort it and change things. All time angels answer to superior time guardians, and we have our orders of what we have to change or have to make happen, but I disobeyed and changed someone's time stream when I shouldn't. So I got booted here, and it was horrible, but then I met The Professor." And suddenly Rose saw a look in Tia's eyes, the same look that she got when she spoke of The Doctor. A look of love.

"And you fell in love with him?" Rose asked

"Yeah, but I don't think he loves me. I mean he likes me, and we have a good time together but, I don't think we'd ever get serious."

"I used to think that about The Doctor," Rose comforted "But look at me now," she chuckled softly, glancing down at her bump.

"You guys do seem pretty good together. But what are you? If you don't mind me asking that is, because no human would be able to carry a Gallifreyan child."

"I'm a sort of mix up of human, Gallifreyan and TARDIS DNA, it's all very complicated."

"And you," Tia turned to Jack "I get odd vibes from you; something is definitely not right with you."

Jack just laughed, "yeah I get that a lot, long story short, Rose here absorbed the time vortex for a little while, and used the power to bring me back from the dead but she did it a little too well."

"You're immortal?"

"That's the one."

"That's crazy"

"Tell me about it, I tend to die a lot"

And then the three of them sat and laughed about it, and Rose instantly thought that they would all get on, as soon as The Doctor and The Professor sorted out their issues.

Meanwhile downstairs, the two men continued to swing at each other, until mere exhaustion took them over. They were both breathing heavily, wiping the blood off their faces.

"You know," Drayschel said, leaning against a wall trying to catch his breath "I never gave up hope that you would find me."

The Doctor looked up at him from where he was sitting on the floor "I never gave up looking for you. It's been about nine hundred years for me, and I kept looking." He sighed.

"I would've done the same thing. I wouldn't have left you."

"I didn't leave you."

"I know."

They were both silent, for a little while before Drayschel looked down at his brother and saw the soldier inside him that had started to bubble towards the surface. "What happened to Gallifrey Theta?" he said softly. The Doctor sniffed, and rubbed his hand through his hair.

"There was a war, against the daleks and we lost. Everyone lost, including the daleks. I had to end it, by locking the war in a time lock. Nothing gets in, or out, and Gallifrey fell. It burnt. There was nobody left, just me."

"I would've done the same thing, for the record."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"so do you think maybe we could stop all of this pointless fighting, get back in my TARDIS and head back to our original universe?" The Doctor chuckled and was relieved to see his brother smile back at him. "Sure," he said, helping his brother up "How did you get a TARDIS then?"

"I nicked her, back in my first incarnation. I was old though, and me and my granddaughter Susan took it and fled to earth when they started chasing us."

"You had a granddaughter?"

"Yeah I did, she's happy now though."

"Good," Drayschel smiled, as they headed upstairs. "They're probably in the observatory, Tia's probably entertaining them, she's a nice girl."

"She did point a gun at us?" The Doctor smirked

"Well, she likes guns, but she's nice. You're girl seems nice too, what was her name again?"

"Rose, her name's Rose."

"And you're having a baby together? I assume she's not human"

"Yeah she's a bit of a mix really. Human, Gallifreyan and TARDIS- long story. But yeah, we're having a baby, a little boy."

"Congratulations," Drayschel said patting his brother on the back.

"Thanks." The Doctor smiled.

oOo

After they all sat down and had a cup of tea in the warehouse, they all sat and talked for what felt like hours, until The Doctor's sonic beeped, reminding him that they needed to head back to the TARDIS.

"Well, if we want to actually make it back to our universe, we better head out now. Grab anything you need, and get it as quickly as you can." The Doctor said. They quickly headed downstairs, and The Professor started gathering up his equipment. Everyone was busy, apart from Tia, who clutched her jacket around her and stood in the corner. They started heading towards the door, and The Professor called her over.

"Come on Tia, it's time to go home."

"I can't" Tia said softly, running a hand through her hair.

"What do you mean you can't?" The Professor asked, concerned handing his equipment to The Doctor and walking over to her. "The other time angels, the guardians. They'll know, and they'll hunt me down Professor, I can't go back."

"Yes you can, nobody is ever going to get to you because I'm going to be there Tia. I would never let anyone hurt you."

Tia looked up at the man she had just spent the last three hundred years with, with tears building in her eyes, "Do you promise?" she asked.

"Cross my hearts," he said with a smile, before kissing her lightly on the lips, and taking her hand. "Now come on, run."

And with that the two of them ran off into the night. "Do they even know where the TARDIS is?" Jack asked, with a smile on his face.

"Nope, but I don't think they care." The Doctor said.

"I'll head off after them," Jack said, taking The Professor's equipment off of the doctor and running off after them leaving The Doctor and Rose walking through the cool night together.

"They remind me of us, The Professor and Tia." Rose mused aloud.

"How so?" The Doctor asked

"They both love each other so much, but neither can see the other's feelings. We didn't even cross that territory until baby came along, so I hope they realise it soon, before they have a drunken night together like we did."

"Yeah," The Doctor agreed, taking Rose's hand "But still, that drunken night? I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"Me neither."

_**Ta dahhhhhhhh. Extra long chapter to make up for the stupidly long wait. Double sorry for that with knobs on okay! In the meantime the next chapter shouldn't take too long like the last one, especially considering I'm on my summer holidays! Love to all readers and please please please review wth any constructive critism or whatever, also you can PM me any questions you may have **___


	13. Cardiff and Shepard's Pie

Chapter Thirteen:

After a successful flight home to their original universe in the TARDIS, The Doctor landed her over the rift in Cardiff so she could fuel up again after her difficult journey. Jack left reasonably soon, and headed back to Torchwood.

"See you guys around!" he called out as he walked into the Cardiff centre, sending a wink to Tia- and when catching The Professor's protective looks, winking at him as well. The Doctor and Rose both rolled their eyes and laughed slightly. "Jack's just... well Jack," Rose said "51st century man, you'll get used to him"

The Professor and Tia both exchanged a look of slight confusion, but acceptance at the same time before turning back to The Doctor and Rose. "So, what do you guys do for fun around here then?" The professor asked dryly, looking around at the bleak Cardiff centre with the cloudy weather.

"Oi watch it you," Rose warned, laughing slightly "Cardiff's lovely. Don't knock it 'till you try it. Let's go and grab some lunch in the café across the street. I fancy chips"

The Doctor laughed in slight adoration, "Honestly Rose, I keep forgetting to take you to Octavia in the third Hydrone Galaxy. Best chips in the world!" he smiled.

"Oh I've been there," Tia said "Lovely little side planet named Pyo. They do have nice chips there."

"Better remember to take me then doctor," Rose said "but in the meantime, greasy Cardiff café chips it is!"

So the four of them headed off to the little grease café. It was the same place they had visited with Jack and Mickey in The Doctor's ninth incarnation Rose noted. They headed inside and sat at one of the little tables, all ordering a big plate of greasy chips.

"So how long have you two been together?" Tia asked after a little while, as the four of them sat together at a table, Rose and The Doctor on one side, Tia and The Professor on the other.

"We've been travelling together around two years now, and we've been _together_ together around eight months." Rose said.

"Oh okay, so your baby is due pretty soon then?" The Professor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, not long now, three or four weeks give or take." She replied, she couldn't really hide the grin on her face of finally meeting her little boy. _Their_ little boy.

"Have you thought of a name?" he asked.

The Doctor and Rose both audibly groaned in annoyance. "We _still_ can't agree," The Doctor moaned "we've been calling him baby for about three months. Stops us arguing."

"What about Drayschel," The Professor joked, raising an eyebrow again. Rose noted he had a habit of doing that, he noticed her staring, and wriggled them both about one at a time, making her laugh.

"Bloody show off." Tia said, rolling her eyes in mock annoyance but Rose could tell she didn't mean it. Once conquering her own task of getting this child into the universe, Rose's next plan was definitely getting those two together. The way they looked at each other when the other wasn't looking… that was how she looked at The Doctor. How she had always looked at him, right from big ears and leather.

"Hmm, somehow I'm not convinced." The Doctor said, laughing slightly bringing Rose out of her daydream and back to reality.

"Well, I'm sure you'll pick a great name when the time comes," Tia laughed "So Rose, do you have any family still here?"

"Yeah, I've got my mum- she lives in London," Rose said "That reminds me doctor, we're due a visit soon."

The doctor groaned again, and his brother laughed at him. "Avoiding the mother Theta? I thought you were brought up better than that."

"You haven't met Jackie Tyler," The Doctor scoffed and Rose laughed

"She is not that bad!" Rose said giving him a light shove. The Doctor just rolled his eyes.

"I she okay with you having a baby with a time lord then?" Tia asked

"Well, she wasn't at first, but she warmed to it. And then the whole not human thing came about and she sort of flipped out, but she's calmed down now."

"Just about" The Doctor scoffed again remembering the additional slaps he got when he had to bring Rose home and casually mention that she wasn't human and had been sleeping for days.

"Oh shut up you, just for that we're going to see her today."

"But Rose-"

"No buts." Rose said, holding her hand up to his pouting lips thus ending the debate. The Doctor just rocked back in his seat, visibly defeated and felt The Professor and Tia's eyes on him, mocking and laughing.

"She's got you well trained Theta, I like her." The Professor said, laughing slightly.

"Tell me about it." The doctor murmured under his breath.

"But you've gotta come and meet my mum, she always cooks enough to feed a small army, and if you're going to be travelling with us for a while you should meet her. She's dead nice, ignore what this one says." Rose said smiling, choosing to ignore The Doctor's childish behaviour that she would never tell him she secretly loved.

"I think she sounds great," The Professor said with a devious smile "Any woman enough to bring my brother to his knees, I need to meet."

oOo

Jackie heard the whooshing of the TARDIS and smiled, she hadn't seen her daughter in a few weeks and had been wondering when she would next visit. She put the Shepard's pie in the oven, and filled up the kettle, pulling out three mugs.

The doorbell rang, and she hurried over opening it, surprised to see four people in front of her.

"Rose, finally! I haven't seen you in a few weeks, and you never answer that bloody phone. I see you've brought some friends?" Jackie asked, inviting everyone in and giving her daughter a hug.

"Hi mum," Rose smiled, returning the hug. "I'll make the tea"

"Doctor, care to introduce me to your friends?" Jackie asked, giving The Doctor a hug too.

The Doctor grimaced only slightly, and returned Jackie's hug before turning to The Professor and Tia. "Jackie, this is my brother The Professor and his friend Tia." He said.

"Pleasure to meet you; I've heard so much about you." The Professor said, extending a hand and smiling broadly. Jackie shook it, and then shook Tia's but couldn't hide the confused look on her face. "What happened to the whole, 'I'm the last of my species' nonsense then doctor? You've never mentioned a brother before." She said.

"Well Jackie, it's a rather long story that I'm sure Rose will fill you in on later when you spend hours on the phone, so I'll let her cover that one or both your evenings will be ruined," The Doctor said, clapping his hands and heading to sit down on the sofa. Before Jackie could even formulate a response he had shed his trench coat and jacket and shoes, and had his TARDIS blue sock-clad feet up on the coffee table. "Shepard's pie sounds like a delight, thanks."

Jackie just rolled her eyes, "Alright Mr anomalous," she said tutting "But get your feet off my bloody table before I do you some damage!"

The Doctor put his feet down very quickly.

_**Now that we've got the dramatic reunion out of the way, I can move onto more fluff now hooray hoorah. But of course what would be a fic without some drama, eventually. Hang tight because there will be another surprise a little way down the line, but let's just enjoy the well overdue fluff to come!**_


	14. Baby's On His Way

Chapter Fourteen

"So, have a wander around the TARDIS. Don't worry, she's friendly." The Doctor said as the foursome headed inside the TARDIS later that night.

"She'll make rooms for you both, just walk around a bit. When you get tired, she'll send you in the right direction." Rose said, as she settled down in the console chair, picking up a discared magazine to flick through.

"She is a beauty I must say," The Professor said, stroking one of the coral struts "Come on then Tia , lets have a wander." He extended his hand out towards Tia, wriggling his fingers around. She smiled and clutched onto them, and the two of them dashed off through the corridors, leaving The Doctor and Rose smiling behind them. The doctor walked over and sat next to Rose, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. "Did we really used to be that obvious?" he asked, smiling as he looked up towards the ceilings. "Yep." Rose said, turning the pages of the magazine before discarding it on the floor. "Nothing interesting?" The Doctor asked, watching as the magazine floated gently down to the grated floor. "Nah, just the usual space drivel," Rose sighed "fancy watching a film and then bed?"

"Sure"

The two of them stood up, and started to walk out of the console room, but Rose stopped when she heard a loud thud. She turned around, and the doctor was on the floor, he had seemed to gotten the laces to his converse caught in the grating. Rose covered her mouth to try and hide her laughter, and a slightly disgruntled doctor got up and ruffled his hair. "Maybe we ought to change that flooring…" he said.

"What so you don't fall over again?" Rose teased

"No," he said, blushing slightly "It isn't very child friendly… not really. When Baby starts walking he might fall down."

"Well," Rose said "Although I do enjoy seeing you trip over, I suppose it would be a good idea." She walked over and took his hand, guiding him down the steps so he didn't trip again.

"We could re-design the whole TARDIS console room give it new levels or whatever."

They started heading through the corridors towards the library, where they would often sit and watch old movies. The Doctor sat himself down on the sofa, pleased to be allowed to prop his feet up on the coffee table in his own home without Jackie Tyler moaning at him. "Right, you pick a film, and I'll go and get some popcorn." Rose said, heading off to the hallway.

"Don't forget the-"

"Extra butter I know!" Rose threw her hands up, and then headed into the kitchen but not before turning at the door and giving him that smile that always sent shivers up his spine. The good kind though. He smiled to himself before getting up and rifling through the vast dvd collection. He was feeling eighties tonight… not that he'd be paying much attention to the film, as he would be watching Rose. Only she could turn something as simple as watching a movie into something so beautiful. Every laugh, every tear, every gasp… her face lit up with emotions each time. Suddenly he was pulled out of his musings by the sound of something hitting the floor. It sounded like the popcorn bowl. "Rose?" he called out, heading towards the kitchen at a quickened pace. He hurried inside and felt a seething pain rip through his chest as he saw Rose, gripping onto the counter clutching her stomach, a puddle by her feet. "Doctor I don't mean to alarm you," she said "But I think my water's just broken."

oOo

Rose sat in the jump seat of the TARDIS, screwing her face up every few minuets as another contraction came. Tia held her hand, and not very convincingly told her that everything was going to be okay. The Doctor and Professor both rushed around the console, piloting the TARDIS to the best hospital in the universe. The Sisters of the Infinite Schism would be the best people to take control of the situation. As the brothers raced around the TARDIS console, Drayschel noticed his brothers anxiety.

"Theta, calm down, take a deep breath. Rose is going to be fine." He said, in a soothing voice.

"It's too early Drayschel, too early" the doctor replied, running his hand through his hair for the fifth time.

"Babies are born premature all the time Theta. Rose is going to be fine! Now pull yourself together and let's get her out, we've landed." Drayschel looked his brother hard in the eyes and the doctor nodded. The boys helped Rose up, and helped her walk towards the doors as Tia ran ahead to alert the nurses and get the door for them.

"You know," Rose said in between deep breaths, turning her head to the doctor "I thought of a name for him, earlier at mums. I was gonna ask you about it tonight."

"Really?" The Doctor asked, smiling, trying to look reassuring.

"Yeah," Rose nodded "Xavier. Xavier Tyler. What do you think?" she asked as they hobbled through the doors.

"That's a great name Rose. Amazing name. Perfect." He said. And he meant it. He didn't know if Rose knew it, but in Gallifreyan Xavier was a word. It meant Hope. Just the name made him feel alive inside. His brother looked over at him and smiled, bringing him back to reality, his main focus now was to get Rose into the hospital so she could have their baby.

oOo

"Come on Rose, you're doing just fine." One of the nurses said soothingly. But to The Doctor Rose didn't look fine. She looked tired and weary, she turned to him and looked him into the eyes. "I don't know if I can do this doctor." She said quietly.

"Of course you can, you're Rose Tyler! Defender of the universe. Rose you can do anything you set your mind to, and I _know_ that you can do this." He said, gripping onto her hand tightly and kissing it.

"Okay," she said "I'll try."

And then, with that determination, The Doctor saw something light up in Rose's eyes. Literally. He knew in that moment that it wasn't just Rose bringing their son into the world, it was Bad Wolf too. And he was thankful, because he knew that Rose needed all the help that she could get. "One last push." He heard the midwife shout, and Rose did exactly that. Suddenly the room was filled with a quiet cry, and he felt a sense of relief fill his body. Rose smiled at him, before drifting unconscious, the side-effect of bad wolf that he knew well. "Is she okay?" one of the nurses asked. "Yes, she's fine she's okay," he said kissing Rose lightly on the forehead. "Now where is my son?" he asked. Usually in all of those corny hospital drama's Jackie watched he would be handed his child.

"Now that's the thing…" the midwife said.

"What is it, what's wrong?" he asked, standing up quickly and looking over to wear the sisters were placing Xavier into an incubator and putting all sorts of scary looking wires into him. "What's happening to Xavier?!" he shouted,

"It's okay sir," the midwife said "Your son was born four weeks early, the nurses are putting wires into him to help him breath as his lungs are not fully developed yet. Soon they will feed in a drug to develop them and anything else that hasn't developed yet. Your son has two hearts yes?"

"Yes." The Doctor said, worriedly looking around.

"Good, his hearts are developed fully, and his brain. Your son is relatively healthy sir, there is no need to panic. He's a little small but he's going to be just fine, I promise."

"He's going to be okay?" the doctor asked, his eyes suddenly filling with hope again.

"Yes," the nurse smiled "He is going to be absolutely okay. Now if you follow me we can get you and Ms Tyler sorted in a room."

"A room?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes. Although he is healthy, Xavier will need to be kept in a day or two overnight to make sure everything is working as it should be. Have faith in the sisterhood." She said, smiling at him and wheeling out Rose's bed.

"Right, yes," The Doctor nodded following her "Okay. Thank you sister."

_**Dramatic premature childbirth scene. Sorry if anything isn't up to date with official medical science as I am not a doctor nor a midwife. Any inaccuracies, just take into account that this is happening to a half timelord half Bad Wolf baby in a hospital billions of years into the future. New chapter will be posted possibly tonight as I have it half written. Maybe slightly later.**_


	15. Xavier

Chapter Fifteen

The Doctor smiled as he glanced over to Rose, who was still sleeping in the little hospital bed. He assured the sisters that she was fine, and just needed some rest. She looked peaceful and content, smiling softly in her sleep, probably dreaming. He looked at her smiling for a little while, but then upon hearing a quiet squeal, he walked over to the makeshift hospital cot and lifted the burbling infant into his arms. It was an odd feeling, holding his own child, he felt a lot safer now that Xavier wasn't wrapped up in wires and syringes. The nurse said that the drug treatment went well, and within a few hours he was allowed to take Xavier back to the room his mother was in. The Doctor was still a little anxious about his sudden fatherhood. He hadn't been a father in so long, and he hadn't been completely sure he would be any good as a father again. But then, as he rocked little Xavier in his arms, he knew that the feeling he felt, was anything but unnatural.

"Hey there little guy," he said smiling softly and looking down at his baby..._their baby._ Small tuft of brown hair, golden hazel eyes just like Rose's, his son was perfect-no doubt about it. He rocked the cooing baby in his arms as the two of them fell into a companionable silence. Then he could sense Xavier whining, and translated the little baby speak he could. "No, mum's sleeping right now she's very tired. It's been a long day for all of us, as I'm sure you understand. So unfortunately you're stuck with me for a little while, best to let her get her rest." The baby gurgled again and The Doctor laughed "Yes it is my real hair," he said running his free hand through it. "You'll probably have some just like it when you grow up."

He felt Xavier's mental presence tickle his mind slightly, conveying a content emotion. "You're a strong one too mentally, a strapping time tot. Don't worry about being a little small though, the sisters say you'll grow fast," he sighed contently "They would be so proud of one like you back on Gallifrey. You are destined for great things Xavier, great _great _things, I promise. Two strong beating hearts, and beautiful eyes like those? You'll have the whole universe wrapped around your little finger, just like I did when I was as young as you. It's hard to remember that far back, but I do, sometimes. When I was little like you, I used to dream of the stars, and I guess you could say I lived my dreams Xavier. I hope you live your dream too son, whatever it may be. _Oh the places we are going to take you_, planets you can hardly imagine. Constellations that not even I could fathom were even possible. And you're gonna get to see them all, for as long as you like. Saving people, creating new life and it's all part of the daily grind. That's the best life I can try to give you. I'm not going to lie, and say that it's going to be easy Xavier, because it's not, it's going to be difficult… you and I both know that. Some days, we won't be able to save everyone. But that's okay, because when we feel down about what we could've done, your amazing mum, she'll sit us down. She'll make a cup of tea, and make beans on toast and talk to us, tell us how wonderful we are, and how sometimes it's okay not to win. And that's true Xavier, your mum she's always right. Because sometimes winning… winning is no fun at all." The Doctor could sense Xavier getting tired so he gently rocked him again, before setting him back down in the cot "I'm sorry, I won't bore you any longer," he chuckled softly "Night night, little timelord. Sweet dreams."

Xavier yawned and wriggled around a little in the cot, before drifting off to sleep, and the doctor could have easily stayed there for an eternity just watching him. But then he heard a faint murmur from the bed, and turned to see Rose waking up.

"Doctor?" she said quietly, looking around.

"I'm here sweetheart. How you feeling?"

"Yeah I'm okay, I think I bad wolfed out there for a second. Where is he? Is he okay?" Rose asked, sitting up a bit more.

"He's fine Rose, he's perfect. They're keeping you both in overnight to make sure everything runs smoothly, but he's fine."

"I want to see him."

"Come on then, he's just gone off to sleep so you'll have to come to him I'm afraid."

Rose nodded and slowly stood up. She didn't feel too bad, and could feel Bad Wolf coursing through her veins, fixing any damage that child birth had caused, and bringing her back to her full strength. She stretched slightly, and walked with The Doctor over to the crib. She smiled as she watched her son sleeping soundly in the crib, moving his arms and legs about. The Doctor came and stood next to her, putting his hand gently around her waist, his fingers ghosting around her ribcage.

"He's perfect." Rose said, smiling down. "What did you name him?"

"Xavier Tyler, just like you suggested."

"Really? I wasn't sure if you'd like the name…" Rose said, looking up at The Doctor.

"Xavier was a perfect name. It's Gallifreyan actually, it means hope"

"Wow. Hope. What a perfect name."

"Yeah," The Doctor said, smiling down at her. He gave her a light kiss on the lips, just because he could. Ask him if this was possible a year ago, he would probably have laughed. But there he was with the girl of his dreams, and a son. If you would have suggested this happening to him before, he would never even imagine himself this happy.

"Did you talk to mum?" Rose asked

"Yep, yep. She was worried out of her mind, but I promised that as soon as we could get you both home we'd take Xavier for a visit."

"Okay, sounds good." Rose said "So where did Tia and The Professor go?" she asked, her gaze fixated on the baby the whole time as she spoke.

"They headed back to the TARDIS, to keep an eye on her. Hopefully they're not causing too much trouble."

"Okay," Rose said "I just want to get back there you know. Take Xavier home for the first time."

"Well I suppose we could always jump in the TARDIS and skip ahead to…"

"Don't even finish that sentence. No cheating when it comes to this." Rose said, giving the doctor a warning look but still smiling.

"Of course not." The Doctor said. And that was okay, because even if he had to stay on the slow path for just one night, he didn't mind. As long as he was with Rose, he could do anything.

oOo

the next day the sisters gave Xavier a once over to check that all of his vital organs had developed properly, and after being happy with his progress overnight, cleared him to go home. The Professor flew the TARDIS back to the hospital, and The Doctor went inside before emerging out five minutes later with a baby carrier that Rose had bought previously. They placed the baby inside and strapped him in, before thanking the sisters and heading back into the TARDIS. Catching his shoelaces on the railings again and falling over, the doctor sighed.

"I really think it's time to redesign the TARDIS." He sighed, standing up and brushing himself off.

"Good idea," Rose said, placing Xavier in the carrier onto the jump seat "Is he going to be okay on the jump seat doctor? I don't want him flying off in case things get bumpy." She said worriedly.

"He'll be fine Rose; I installed magnetic plates to the bottom of the carrier. Nothing could knock him off that jump seat. The TARDIS de-magnetizes it when we need to lift him."

"Ooh, spacey."

"I know," he smiled "But still I think it is definitely time to re decorate. We can leave her downstairs on the estate for a few hours and she'll rebuild. But we can't enter her until she's done." The doctor said.

"Sounds good," The Professor said, inputting the co-ordinates to Jackie's "Somehow this coral desktop doesn't quite scream family home."

"Do you think you're up to it old girl?" The Doctor said stroking the console. The TARDIS hummed lightly in response and he smiled, "Of course you are. Sorry for doubting." He chuckled.

"We've landed." The Professor said, cutting The Doctor's intimate moment with his ship short.

"No we haven't?" The Doctor said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, London, 2007." The Professor said, swivelling the monitor round for The Doctor to see the familiar view of the Powell estates.

"But-but… she didn't make the noise!"

"What noise?" The Professor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know," said Rose, holding Xavier in the carrier, "the wooshy noise." Then she badly mimicked the sound. Tia laughed slightly in the corner, but The Doctor and Rose both looked confused.

"She isn't supposed to make that noise," The Professor said, smirking "You just leave the brakes on."

oOo

They made their way up to Jackie's flat, and The Doctor's knuckle barely grazed the door before Jackie swung it open.

"Rose my darling! How are you, are you okay?!" she asked, ushering them all quickly.

"Hello to you too Jackie" The Professor smirked.

Jackie chose to ignore him, and gave her daughter a hug. The doctor quickly intercepted the baby carrier out of Rose's arms. "That Xavier," he said, gesturing to Jackie hugging Rose tightly and checking her over, whilst Rose tried to assure she was fine and not cry "Is a Tyler women explosion of hormones and emotions. You never want to get in the middle of any of that."

"Aw let me hold him, my first grandchild!" Jackie said, suddenly finishing checking Rose for any signs that she might be dying and rushing over to The Doctor.

"Sure thing Jackie," The Doctor said, lifting Xavier up and handing him over. Jackie cooed, and teas sprung to her eyes as she rocked the small baby back and forth.

"Such a momentous occasion like this calls for some champagne!" an American voice said. Suddenly everyone turned around and there was Jack, standing in the doorway holding a bottle of Krug Bruth Vintage 1988 champagne, "I nipped back in time to Paris itself to pick this up."

"Jack!" Rose said, giving her old friend a hug "How did you know to come here?"

"Tia texted me earlier, so I thought if I was going to stop by, I'd do it in style. Just can't stay away can you doll?" Jack joked, winking at Tia. Tia just laughed.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Jack" she replied.

Jack just rolled his eyes and set the bottle down on the table. "Let me see this little guy then, what did you name him?" he asked, as Jackie handed Xavier over, and then headed to the kitchen to get some glasses.

"Xavier," Rose said

"That's a great name. See, I knew you'd pick a good one."

Rose smiled, and went to sit down beside The Doctor, leaning onto his shoulder as he put his arm around her waist.

"Hey there little dude," Jack said "I'm going to teach you so much about women…"

"Maybe at least wait until he's old enough to talk before giving him dating advice Jack?" The Doctor said.

"Please, he'll be better if he starts young." Jack said, laughing. He went to hand the baby back to Rose, but she immediately stood up instead "I'll go and help mum with the glasses." She said. Jack just shrugged and handed the baby to the doctor, who watched Rose suspiciously. There was something up with her, he could tell. He put it out of his mind, to leave the issue to be sorted out later in the TARDIS. For now, he would just celebrate the birth of his son, with expensive vintage champagne, music and happiness in Jackie's homey flat on the Powell estate, until the TARDIS was finished renovating.

_**Super long today aha. I do love this story, and I love all my readers, reviewers, followers and favourite-ers. You're all fabulous and I love you.**_


	16. Hidden Love

Chapter Sixteen

After a fun night of drinking overly expensive champagne and listening to Jack's inappropriate stories, team TARDIS turned in for the night. The Professor and Tia walked ahead slightly, close together in the chilly, now winter night. The Doctor and Rose could hear their quiet conversation, of how much they enjoyed being here, in this universe. Rose thought it was cute, but The Doctor had other things on his mind as they walked back to the TARDIS, him carrying the baby carrier in his hands. He offered Rose the chance to take it, but she said that she felt too tipsy from drinking champagne, which he knew was a lie, as she had only drunk one glass.

"I'm excited to see what the TARDIS looks like, what about you," Rose said smiling, as she walked next to The Doctor, hanging off of his arm.

"Yep, me too." The Doctor said, a little bit too late after she had asked the question.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her face looking concerned "You seem a bit distracted."

"Are _you_ alright Rose?" he asked, turning his face to look at her. Rose laughed a little, but The Doctor could sense the nerves in her voice as she said "I'm fine doctor!"

"Are you sur-" he began to say, but was cut off by the sound of Tia calling them over to the TARDIS.

"Come on guys! Is she ready yet?"

Rose immediately walked over to them both, talking about how excited she was to see the new décor, leaving The Doctor standing there, watching her. He walked over to the TARDIS, and took the key out of his pocket, it glowed a bright golden, and he smiled. "Right then old girl," he said, turning the key in the lock, "Let's see what you've got for us."

The four time travellers all held astonished expressions as they walked inside the TARDIS. Gone were the tall coral struts and unfriendly grated flooring. The TARDIS console sat in the middle of the huge room, on top of a plinth made entirely of glass. There were two sets of steps heading up there and the wires and insides of the TARDIS controls were contained underneath. The Doctor even noted a small swing which he could sit on and swing around on to do repairs. There was a soft leather jump seat on the edge of the circular design, and The Doctor gingerly placed Xavier atop it so he could stand around and stare. He noted the TARDIS had kept the magnetic pull. Opposite the jump seat was a tall staircase, leading up to a small balcony, which seemed to head into the inner depths of the TARDIS corridors, along with another exit next to it at ground level. The whole room seemed to be concealed in a friendly brownish-golden glow, with blue illuminating around the console.

The console was by far the most wacky and beautiful part of the new décor. There were all sorts of controls disguised as random objects around, and both The Doctor and Professor found themselves walking around it slowly, dragging their fingers over the new buttons and leavers. The Doctor then walked into something dangling down, which he realised, was the monitor. It was now positioned above their heads and could both be pulled down, and swivelled around the console.

"She's beautiful." Rose finally said, breaking the silence.

"Isn't she just." The Professor said smiling.

"Do you think there will be even more new rooms?" Tia asked, looking around the TARDIS in awe still.

"Only one way to find out." The Professor replied, extending a hand. Tia smiled and took it, and the two of them headed up the stairs to look around through the new corridors. The doctor and Rose stayed downstairs in stunned silence, until Xavier's piercing cry broke it.

"Ha, the silence was nice whilst it lasted." Rose said

"Yeah, he's tired I think," The Doctor said, "Why don't you go and put him to bed Rose?" he suggested, studying her reaction intently.

"Oh, I think that you should doctor…" she said "I-I'm feeling really tired myself. Might go and get an early night." She yawned not-very-convincingly. Rose started to head out of the room, but The Doctor circled the console and stood in front of her.

"What is wrong Rose?" he asked, Xavier still crying in the background.

"Nothing is wrong doctor! I'm fine," she insisted, laughing nervously.

"No Rose, because there is something wrong. I haven't left your side once today…"

"And what's your point?"

"You haven't held Xavier once."

Rose looked around the room nervously, still trying to smile. "What are you on about doctor, of course- of course I've held my own son."

"No you haven't, I know you haven't Rose. What's wrong? Why won't you even pick him up."

Rose sighed, somewhat in defeat and looked over to where Xavier was still crying. She could sense that he was tired.

"It's just- I-"

"What is it Rose?! What are you not telling me?"

"I-I"

"You what Rose? Just come out with it?" Rose could sense the doctor was starting to get agitated, and so was she.

"I'M JUST NOT READY, OKAY?" she finally shouted.

"Not ready for what?" the doctor asked, perplexed.

"It's just-he came early…"

"And now he's perfectly fine!"

"It isn't his health that bothers me doctor it's just. Before, I never really wanted kids. It wasn't part of my life plan. And then I got pregnant and I started warming to the idea. I knew I wasn't ready to be a parent, not really, but I knew that I had nine months to prepare. And I just- when he came early. It took me by surprise. I mean, what if I'm still not ready? What if he keeps crying, or-or if I drop him or something?"

The doctor was shocked by Rose's sudden outburst. He could hear in her voice that she was getting close to tears, so he gently touched her arm. "Hey, Rose. Why didn't you say any of this before?" he asked. Rose sniffed, and The Doctor lightly rubbed his thumb under her eye, wiping away the stray tear that threatened to fall.

"I guess I didn't want you to think I was an idiot, or a crap mum or something. I don't know, it's just… I'm scared because when I pick him up, when I hold him for the first time, that's it. All of this, it becomes real. I can't just give him back."

"And that's okay Rose," he said gently. He could still here Xavier crying behind them, albeit a little softer now. "Lots of people feel this way, but like I always say to you Rose. You can do anything you set your mind to. You're amazing, especially to me and Xavier."

"Really?"

"Of course. Look, he's still crying, and he's super tired. Go and pick him up, and rock him lightly. Everything will feel right from then. I promise."

Rose looked up into the eyes of the man that she loved with all her heart, and nodded. She knew that The Doctor would never lie to her, so she nervously walked over and lifted Xavier out of his carrier. And then the strangest thing happened. Xavier immediately stopped crying, and looked up at his mother. Rose suddenly felt a thousand maternal instincts that she had never knew she had inside of her soar through her, and she started to rock the baby slowly. Xavier yawned, and stretched a little, before gently falling to sleep. It amazed Rose the way that he fit perfectly into her arms, he looked so comfortable, like they had been made to fit like this. "He stopped crying," Rose said, smiling as she turned to the doctor, still holding Xavier like he was the most precious thing in the world. The Doctor smiled, Rose was beaming. She looked like she had been engulfed in happiness and the golden lights from inside the TARDIS illuminated her featured perfectly.

"You did it perfectly, just as I thought you would." The Doctor said, giving Rose a light kiss on the nose "Now let's get him to bed yeah?"

So Rose and the doctor headed through the new corridors, where the TARDIS led them to Xavier's room. He was still sound asleep, and the two of them stood by the cot. Rose's gaze was still fixed on the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Are you going to put him in the crib then Rose?" The Doctor laughed.

"I think… I think I'm going to stay here with him. Just for a little while. Make sure he's completely asleep. You don't mind do you?" Rose said. The doctor just smiled, and kissed Rose lightly on the ear. "Of course not. I'm heading into the library, I'll see you later."

oOo

about half an hour later, Rose laughed as she saw The Doctor asleep on the sofa, book still in hand. After her arms had started to get tired, she decided to officially put Xavier in his bed and flip the lights off, leaving a projection of the galaxy flitting across the room.

She walked over to the doctor, and sat next to him on the sofa, cuddling herself underneath his arm which was stretched along the sofa. She felt safe in The Doctor's arms, as she always had. Subconsciously, The Doctor lowered his arms and tucked it around her waist, lightly snoring and smiling to himself. Rose laid into his shoulder slowly falling asleep. Unknown to her, Tia and the professor entered behind her, and the pair stood in the doorway watching them.

"They're so cute together." Tia whispered, smiling.

"Do you think you'd ever want a relationship like that?" The Professor whispered back.

"Yeah. Maybe one day…" Tia said, her eyes still watching them both sleep soundly on the sofa. She didn't see The Professor watching her intently, his gaze not leaving her for a second.

"Me too," The Professor said "But only if I could have it with…" suddenly Tia turned her head around, and stared into The Professor's blue eyes. "Have it with who professor?" she asked. The two of them had their eyes locked on each other's for a little while, before The Professor looked away.

"Nothing-nothing. It's not important now." He said, looking away "I'm going to head to bed. Goodnight Tia." He said, walking away through the corridor. Tia turned around and watched The Professor with a frown from the doorway of the library. _Why can't he just tell me how he feels?_ She thought to herself sighing. Maybe she had just gotten the wrong end of the stick with The Professor, when he kissed her back in the parallel world, perhaps he didn't mean it in a romantic way. So Tia just pushed her feelings down inside of her, flipped open her phone and called Jack, heading to her room.

oOo

Jack answered after a few rings. "Tia doll," he said and Tia could hear the smile in his voice "Just can't stay away can you."

"Ha-ha whatever," she said, laughing "I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out, hit up a bar or something. I'm bored and everyone in here has gone to bed."

"Sure thing sweetheart, I'll pick you up. Were the doctor and Rose being sickly sweet as usual with their new bundle of joy"

"Yeah, how did you know?" she asked

"I travelled with them for a long time before their relationship took off, and even then they were sweet as sugar" he laughed "What about your buddy The Professor? He's turned in too."

"Yeah," Tia said, sighing. "Anyway, we're still in the TARDIS parked on the Powell estate."

"I'm already here." Jack said from behind her. Tia smiled as she turned around, and grabbed her jacket from the corner of the bed "Let's go then" she said smiling and the two of them zapped out, not noticing The Professor standing just behind her door.

oOo

Jack took them to a bar on Pluto that he frequented often, and the bartender, an old friend, treated them both to two free shots of hypervodka. Noticing how quickly Tia downed the shot, he rose an eyebrow.

"Two more please. And make them double." She said.

"Be careful there doll, that's hypervodka you know."

"Believe me, I know full well what it is" she said, downing the next shot straight away.

"Something troubling you Tia?" Jack said, taking his first shot.

Tia laughed "It must be obvious, if you're calling me Tia for the first time."

"Yep, you're making it clear by the way you're downing those shots like they're water." He said, smiling before ordering a few more.

"It's The Professor" she said eventually, running a hand through her hair.

"How am I not surprised." Jack said sarcastically.

"He can't even tell me how he feels. I thought that I meant something to him you know? Three hundred years I've known him, and he's never once made a move."

"Tia," Jack said "I can see as clear as day that the man is crazy about you. But I think it's a timelord thing."

"What do you mean?"

"They can't handle their feelings. He looks at you, the same way The Doctor would always look at Rose, although he never acted on it. Only because she got pregnant after some drunken night, was what brought them together. I think that eventually, The Professor will have to make his move, but until then you've just got to be patient." He pulled the two shots away from her "and don't drown your sorrows in hypervodka. I've done that many a time before, and trust me doll, it doesn't work." He chuckled.

Tia smiled, and then surprised Jack by hugging him tightly. "Thanks Jack. Sorry that it took you dragging me out here to realise that. Do you think you could take me back to the TARDIS now?"

"Of course" Jack smiled, and with a zap they were back in Tia's bedroom. Tia and Jack both stretched slightly. "Space travel without a capsule, it's a killer" Tia said, stretching slightly. She didn't know it, but The Professor was sat against her door, listening in.

"Oh crap," Jack said looking down at his wrist. "My vortex manipulator is dead."

"I'm sure The Doctor can fix it for you. You could always just stay here the night." Tia said.

"Okay, thanks doll" he said taking his jacket off and jumping down onto Tia's bed.

"Oi, that's my bed." Tia laughed.

"What? So you can't join me?" Jack asked smiling.

Tia laughed before flopping down on the bed. The Professor heard the springs squeak as they both got comfortable, and heard Tia giggling. Deciding that he'd heard enough, The Professor angrily walked away from her room, storming into his own bedroom. How stupid could he have been, thinking Tia was actually interested in him? Yet there she was about to sleep with a 51st century guy who'd sleep with anyone. He slammed his bedroom door shut behind him, and flopped down on his bed, punching the pillow beside, him.

Unknown to The Professor, Jack and Tia both laid on her bed fully clothed, just talking to each other through the darkness.

"I just, really like him you know" Tia said, turning over to face Jack "I haven't been able to stop thinking about him in the past three hundred years."

"I know how you feel doll," Jack said, stroking her hair "now get to sleep."

And Tia fell asleep, into the first peaceful sleep she'd had in a long, long time.

_**Doctor x Rose x Baby fluff, and Professor x Tia drama AND Jack x Tia friendship, all in one chapter? Amazing I know. Just letting you guys know, that I probably won't be around to update for a little while, as I'm going on vacation for a few weeks on Sunday. So I love you all my readers and reviews will make me super happy **___


	17. The Morning-After

Chapter Seventeen

_**I'm so sorry it's been so long! I only got back from my holiday a few days ago, so I've been super busy as you can imagine. Possibly two chapter updates today to make up for the awfully long time I've been away!**_

Needless to say, you could cut the tension with a knife at breakfast. The Professor walked into the kitchen, to be faced with the awkward situation of Jack and Tia sitting at the table already sipping cups of tea. "Morning Professor" Tia said, smiling. The Professor grunted 'morning' as a reply, avoiding eye contact with both her and Jack. Jack raised his eyebrows, but chose not to say anything.

So the three of them sat in the kitchen for a good ten minuets in an uncomfortable silence, all silently praying that The Doctor and Rose would waltz in with their cheery personalities and ease the tension a little. They all let out little breaths of relief when the infamous pair stumbled through the doors, but were all quite shocked.

The doctor and Rose both looked dishevelled and tired, dark circles forming under each of their eyes lightly. They barely acknowledged their three friends sitting at the table, The Doctor slumping down in the seat next to Jack- not giving a second thought as to why he was there- as Rose pulled two mugs out of the cupboard and started making two cups of black coffee.

"Are you two alright?" Tia asked, raising an eyebrow. The doctor and Rose both just grunted in reply, which unnerved the three people sitting at the table. They were used to the pair's routine now, the age old morning traditions they had possessed since becoming a couple. Every morning they would wake up, usually the doctor first. The Doctor knew better than to wake Rose up, and often sat up and read for a little while, or just simply watched her sleep. Not in a creepy way, of course, but it was just that she fascinated him in every way. After Rose would eventually wake up, the two would sit in bed and chat for a while, before getting up beaming and heading to the kitchen, where Rose would make the tea and he would make the toast, before sitting down and pleasantly asking what everyone would feel like doing today.

But not this morning evidentially. "Brother," The Professor said, glancing over at The Doctor "Any reason why you're both grumbling about like someone's bombed several churches?"

"Sorry," the doctor said rubbing his eyes hard as he accepted the cup of coffee out of Rose's hand as she took a seat next to him "Xavier was up on and off all night."

"Trouble in paradise?" Jack joked, but Rose just cut her eye at him.

"Shut up Jack, I'm tired. And so would you be if you hadn't gotten up twelve different times in the night."

"Each" The Doctor added.

"Alright, alright. Perhaps a smile next time?" Jack said, feigning an innocent look on his face.

"Well we can't all go out and chase skirt all night Jack," The Doctor said, running his hand through his hair "What are you even doing here anyway?"

"Yes Jack, why are you here?" The Professor pressed.

"Well for your information, time lords, I was with the lovely Tia last night, drinking in a bar. And then, after doing the gentlemanly thing and zapping her home, my manipulator ran out of power, so I simply crashed here for the night."

"Where did you sleep?" The Professor asked, trying to act casual, but he didn't miss the odd looks he received from The Doctor, Rose, Tia and Jack. "Just wondering is all" he said, drinking his tea nonchalantly.

"Well Professor, if you really must know.. Tia and I had quite the girly sleepover, lying around her room talking about boys all night. Standard."

The Professor made eye contact with Jack, who just kept the permanently smug look on his face. He knew what The Professor thought of course, and decided to at least play along. Call it a social experiment, he thought. The Professor however, did not view this in the same light as Jack, and stood abruptly, his chair screeching against the floor, followed by a piercing cry come from down the hall.

"Well done," The Doctor said, "Now you've woken Xavier!" he turned to Rose and yawned, "I'll go" knowing she would be better at diffusing the situation.

"My apologies but I think I'm going to go and… erm… check something in my bedroom." The Professor said quickly, before scurrying out of the room. Tia immediately stood up as he left. "I should go after him." She said before heading off after him. Jack just smiled wistfully, mission accomplished he thought. But he was brought back to reality by Rose, who was fuming.

"Captain Jack Harkness tell me you didn't." she said a warning tone in her voice.

"Hey," Jack said throwing up his hands, "I swear to you I didn't. She called me up last night, sounded kinda upset. Said she wanted to go to a bar, so I took her but it was obvious she had other things on her mind than a random hook up and some booze. So we had a little heart to heart about her undying love for The Professor etcetera, then I zapped her back here and my manipulator went flat so I crashed in her room. No touching, clothes included." He noticed the still suspicious look that Rose was giving him, so he added "Rose, come on, you know me. If I really wanted to, I would've slept with Tia, and as much as I _really want to_ I didn't, because I knew how much she liked The Professor. Convinced?"

Rose pondered for a moment, when The Doctor walked in holding Xavier. He sat in the seat next to Rose facing Jack. "Tell me you didn't," he said warningly before placing his hands over his son's ears and adding "because I won't hesitate to fucking throw you into the vortex."

"Me and Rose have just had this conversation, I didn't I swear."

"What's your verdict Lewis?" The Doctor said turning his head to Rose.

Rose pondered it for a moment, before smiling, "I believe him. He genuinely cares about Tia as a friend, and he knows that she loves The Professor."

"Thank you!" Jack exclaimed, before standing up and pulling on his leather coat. "Now doctor do you think you could zap my manipulator so I can get back to Cardiff and not cause any more family dramas?"

The doctor sighed, before pulling the sonic screwdriver out of his pyjama bottoms pocket. "You sleep with that thing?" jack asked.

"No I sleep with this thing," The doctor said, gesturing to Rose with his head and winking "The sonic just tends to come in handy someti-"

"Oi!" Rose said quickly, cutting him off and giving him a light shove, "Little ears around!" she reminded him.

"Right yes of course. I'll tell you the rest of that story when we get a chance." He said smirking.

"You'd better not." Rose warned, but she was smirking too all the same. The Doctor just kept a smug grin on his face and soniced Jack's wrist.

"Now, I don't want you larking about through space and time with this thing," The Doctor warned "You could go anywhere, twice."

"The second time to apologise." Rose added, laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Jack droned "I'll be fine, drop me a call or come visit soon okay?" Jack said.

"Of course, can't have little Xavier running around without an Uncle Jack to advise him about the women of the universe can we." The Doctor said, smiling.

"Good." Jack said smiling, before zapping out. He would never tell either of them this, but it made him feel really good when Rose or The Doctor talked about Jack being there for Xavier in the future. And calling him Uncle Jack? It made him feel warm inside. Almost as if he was part of their little dysfunctional family.


	18. Mystery Girl

Chapter Eighteen

The Professor was lying on his bed, just staring at the white ceiling. He felt empty and rejected by Tia, and felt stupid for even considering that she would ever go for him in a romantic way. He almost hated Jack Harkness, but put it down to envy instead. Jack was a nice guy at the end of the day, but he felt jealous at how easy it was for him to seduce women. Not that The Professor wanted to seduce women, just Tia.

It had dawned on him that he was in love with Tia the day he had met her. He was holed up, inside his warehouse trying and failing yet again at another experiment to get him home. So far he hadn't succeeded since his first attempt, five hundred years ago. _Oh well,_ he thought _here's to the next five hundred years_. That day he continued with his daily mission, of trying to create a dimension hopper. This universe was very limited in its technology compared to others, and the plans of dimension cannons and upgraded vortex manipulators were possible to create, easily with his mind, but he simply could not obtain the materials. This universe relied slightly more on religion than technology, and while there were some scientists like him, there were many more churches than laboratories.

And then suddenly, a portal opened in the wall. The light was so white and blinding that he had to squint slightly to see it as it formed. He stepped towards it cautiously, one arm outstretched. Could this be his way home? Was it the timelords, calling out to him? Taking him home? He had this thought in his head for barely one hopeful second when suddenly something tumbled out, and fell into his arms. It took him a few seconds to register what had happened before the portal suddenly closed and the wall took his place, cold and grey. He looked down at the weight in his arms, and it appeared to be a girl. She was face down, so all The Professor could see was her black leather tight trousers _which he totally weren't staring at, _a loose grey vest top, cropped leather jacket and black leather boots and a _mass_ of jet black curly hair that seemed to almost go on indefinitely.

It took him a little while longer before realising that she was unconscious and possibly injured, and jumped into action. He quickly walked up the stairs holding this mystery girl in his arms, and laid her out on the sofa. Now that he could get a good look of her face, he was almost captivated by it. Her skin was practically golden, a beautiful brown colour, showing that she was mixed-race. She had long thick black eyelashes and a few brown freckles over her nose. Her lips were plump and Cupid's bow shaped- dipping into an almost perfect 'M' shape. It took a lot of self-restraint for him not to reach out and run his fingers down her perfect face.

Suddenly the mystery girl opened her eyes slowly, and blinked twice trying to register where she was. He noted that her eyes were the most captivating shade of hazel he had ever seen. She turned her head slowly and looked up at him. "Wh-who are you?" she asked. Her voice was weak.

"I…" he started to say before stuttering, did he just forget his own name? What was he doing? This girl, he didn't even know her yet but he knew that he wanted to know her. "I'm The Professor," he eventually said trying to give her a reassuring smile. The girl sat up, and took in a deep breath, before expelling what _looked_ a lot like regeneration energy. "Are you… are you a timelord?" he asked, his eyes wide and hopeful. "Nope," she said, coughing slightly and shaking her head before standing up and facing him, back to her full strength. She noticed the mans saddened expression and reached out her hand "Sorry. I'm Tia, Tia Clarke. I'm a time angel." She said smiling widely. The Professor narrowed his eyebrows, and Tia pulled her hand back by his side. "Time angel?" he scoffed "Those are just myths." He folded his arms, looking at her sceptically.

"Yeah, we like to keep it that way." She laughed.

"Even to time lords?"

"Yep even to those uptight bastards." She said. She was clearly cocky and confident about herself, and he picked up the scent of time distortion from her, only proving her point further.

"Then explain why you were just thrown through a portal, rather maliciously into my warehouse" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"Well, now that is a very long story…" Tia said.

"So tell it. I've got time." The professor said, sitting back down on the sofa, inviting Tia to sit down. She smiled, this amazing smile that he knew that he would always want to see and began to tell him the story of her rebellion an how the time angels ditched her into this universe.

"From what I can sense I'm from the same universe that you are." She said

"Do you know how to get back?" he asked hopefully.

"No," she said "And I'm not sure I'd want to. The other angels would probably kill me. Or worse."

"Okay. But I'll protect you."

"Thanks"

And then suddenly, as they sat there chatting and she called him a boring stuffy time lord, and he called her mystery girl and she agreed to help him try and get back to the original universe. And then suddenly, three hundred years later, he found himself just as in love with her as he had always been.

She knocked on the door lightly, but he chose not to reply. Tia came in anyway, and smiled awkwardly. "Sorry about that, about Jack," she said.

"It's fine. I was an ass. I know you didn't, you wouldn't sleep with him. I realise that now."

He sat up, and invited Tia over, who came and sat on his bed opposite him, crossing her legs and running her hand through her hair. She looked so beautiful in front of him, eyes still tired from sleep, hair not brushed through properly, not that it didn't have the same gravity defying bounce that it always possessed.

"Good. I thought you were mad at me." She said, looking down. He reached his hand out, and ran one finger down her face slowly, before moving to her chin and lifting her face gently to look at him.

"You are so beautiful, mystery girl." He said softly

"You called me that the day we met." She said with a smile "God how long ago was that, three hundred years give or take?"

"And I've thought of you every day since…"

"Professor I-" she said slowly, before he pushed his finger to her lips.

"I know," he said "But you shouldn't. I haven't exactly treated you fairly all these years."

"That's okay," she said

"No it's not Tia, it really isn't," he said "Tia you need to understand something. I can never give you what The Doctor and Rose have; I can't be suave and charming like Jack bloody Harkness. But I can love you, and I do love you. So much it hurts."

"And that's okay Professor. Do you really think if I wanted someone like The Doctor or if I wanted Jack Harkness, than I would've gone out and found them a long time ago. I've stood by you for three hundred years, if I wanted to leave by now I would have done it a while ago."

"But why do you put up with me? I'm moody and I say the wrong things and I know I can be terribly negative and sarcastic. But I do love you so Tia."

"Then shut up and do something about it!" Tia said abruptly leaning forwards and kissing him right on the lips. This wasn't like their kiss in the warehouse, it wasn't light or babyish. Tia was the more dominant one at first, as The Professor remained unresponsive for a few seconds, in pure shock, until suddenly, he moved his hand into her bundle of curly hair that he had been dying to feel and pushed back, hungrier and more passionate that Tia could of ever imagined. She was in heaven, but after a minute leant back, and placed her hand on his chest, over his right heart.

"We don't want to rush this, professor."

"Of course," he said, placing his hand over hers on his chest, entwining their fingers. They sat facing each other for a minute before Tia finally released. "I'm gonna go and er, get dressed and that."

"Of course. Go. I'll um, I'll see you later." He said with a smile. He went to shake her hand, and she went to hug him at the same time. "Oh, god sorry." He said, with a nervous laugh before going to hug her. This time she went in for the handshake instead, and they both laughed. "Never mind that, I'll see you later" she said before walking out. As she left The Professor fell backwards and flopped onto his bed smiling. He clutched his fist and punched the air, he could quite describe what he felt in that moment, but he liked it.

"That's love that you're feeling right now." The Doctor said, suddenly standing against the door.

"Theta," The Professor said surprised sitting up abruptly "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long. But I do know what just happened."

"How?" The Professor asked sceptically.

"I wasn't here lurking and watching you if that's what you're worried about," The Doctor said laughing lightly "But Tia exits your room, leans against the door and smiles to herself. I'm not blind brother."

"Fair enough. What can I help you with then?"

"I just want to warn you… give you some brotherly advice."

"Advise away."

"Hmm where to start…" The Doctor said, scratching the back of his head "Well. Let's just say. Tia, she really loves you."

"I know that."

"Yes, I'm sure, but you can't just run into this relationship headfirst if you aren't committed. I know you Drayschel, and I know how you can rush into things. I know you love Tia, dearly, but don't rush into this relationship. You've got to allow time for things to develop, and you have to let it go slowly. Three hundred years you've been in that awkward in-love but not together stage. Rose and I only lasted a year and a half, and that's how we managed to get into our relationship so quickly, and of course Xavier was the main cause that. But you guys need to take your time okay. Don't rush into things. Don't have a baby."

"She said the same thing, sort of…"

"That's because Tia's a smart girl, more than a match for you. Just don't break her heart okay Drayschel. She deserves more than that."

"I won't. I'll try I really will," The Professor said looking up at his brother and smiling "I want that with her so much. What you and Rose have."

"And I have no doubt that you will obtain it." The Doctor smiled as The Professor stood up and walked over to the door following behind The Doctor. "You know for my little brother you sure seem to give some very good advice." The Professor said, laughing lightly.

"Travelling the universe all these years, I've grown to be very old and wise."

The Professor just smiled. Old and wise indeed.


	19. Baby's first planet

Chapter Nineteen

_**Sorry, short-ish x**_

Xavier's first planet was Goranthia, an empty planet full of pure vegetation. It was truly beautiful, surrounded with green shrubbery everywhere, and it had the appearance of a beautiful rainforest. High trees stood everywhere around and an unknown species of purple birds flew around their heads. At first Rose was worried that they may have swooped down and tried to take Xavier, but The Doctor reassured her that the birds were nothing but omnivores, and also the only species on the planet.

The Doctor brought out a basket and blanket from god-knows-where, and the family of three had a picnic whilst Tia and The Professor explored the jungle. They had made it clear that whilst they didn't want to stop travelling with the pair, they weren't going to let them hold them back. Rose and The Doctor knew this, and that they probably wanted some time alone, so they sat around for a few hours, just enjoying the planet on the sunny afternoon. Well, it felt like afternoon.

Xavier looked around attentively, soaking up the atmosphere.

"He loves it, doesn't he doctor?" Rose said, smiling as she watched Xavier's little round eyes swell. She noted that they looked more greenish today. "His eyes have changed colour, is that normal for time lord babies?" she asked, a little perplexed. She could've sworn they were hazel, or were they blue?

The Doctor took Xavier in his arms, and quickly scanned him over with the sonic. "That's, interesting" he said looking at the readings and raising his eyebrows.

"What is it Doctor? Is he okay?" Rose asked, a little worried.

"Oh yes he's fine," The Doctor reassured "He had a genetic mutation, rare amongst you humans. Totally harmless, and probably subject of out mixed DNA, Sectoral Hererochromia Iridium." He rolled the name off his tongue. He didn't say anything else, but then noted the confused look on Rose's face and continued his explanation further. "It means that the pigment found within his iris, called melanin is unevenly distributed and causes distortion in the colours. It's amazing really."

"Sounds long and complicated. But it's very cute that you know things like that" Rose said, grinning at him. The doctor just smiled, "You love my geek talk, just admit it" he said arrogantly, winking.

"Maybe." Rose said, smirking.

"You're very cute, do you know that?" He said out of the blue, smile still plastered on his face.

"Of course" Rose joked.

"Shut up Tyler, I mean it." He said. Then the two of them were quiet for a little while, just staring at each other. The Doctor and Rose were both almost shocked at how comfortable they were together, being able to just sit together in total silence without it being awkward or weird. It was just peaceful, and Rose had a warm feeling in her stomach. Love.

They could have stayed like that forever, but after a minute or so Xavier let out a murmer, as though to express his distaste for the silence, as clearly had enough of the scenery.

"Well that was nice while it lasted," Rose said. The Doctor laughed, and held his hand out in front of Xavier's face, who reached out one of his little arms to grab it. He eventually managed to grab one of The Doctor's fingers, and put it in his mouth, sucking gently.

"I hope your hands are clean," Rose said, laughing a little.

"Why does he do that?" The Doctor asked, perplexed by the baby's behaviour.

"It's just what babies, do, they like to suck on things. Keeps them quiet usually."

"You should've said earlier, I've got something for that" The Doctor said, smiling and reaching into his pocket with his other hand. He pulled out a little grey dummy, with what looked to Rose like a cartoon cyberman on the front, the handle shaped like the connected antenna on top of the cybermen's helmets. The Doctor gently took his finger out of Xavier's mouth and replacing it with the pacifier "Is that a cyberman dummy?" Rose asked, laughing slightly "Where the hell did you get that?" she asked incredulously.

"I've given up how things end up in there honestly," The Doctor said laughing "But Xavier seems to like it."

"He's so perfect, isn't he?" Rose said, watching the baby smile a toothless grin and continue to suck rapidly, like it was the best drug he could ever take.

The Doctor looked up at Rose, and smiled "He is. But that's only because he's got you as a mum."

"And you as a dad"

"You don't think we'll screw him up do you?" The Doctor asked, genuinely concerned as he watched Xavier. So innocent, never seeing bloodshed or hurt or destroyed realms. It was sad that he would definitely experience these in the future.

"Of course we will," Rose laughed "But it doesn't matter, because we're both pretty screwed up, and we seem alright."

"You're right. I don't know what I'm worrying about.

"You're a dad. You're allowed to worry. I worry too. All the time."

The doctor smiled again, "Then I guess we'll just have to worry together."

oOo

_4months later_

Four months on, and Xavier had grew very quickly. By human standards, he looked and acted like a sixth month old baby, but according to The Doctor by Gallifreyan standards he was still a little on the small side. It was night time, and The Doctor headed into his and Rose's room.

The room was originally his, but since he gotten together with Rose it didn't make sense for them to still have separate rooms. Deciding he couldn't just relocate all of his "Important" things, Rose had moved in and she had altered it drastically. His notebooks and scientific investigations had been shoved into a pile in the corner to make room for things like makeup and hair products, and her clothes were strung everywhere. Also his en suite bathroom had now been almost filled up with all sorts of deodorants, hairsprays, shampoo's and practically every other toiletry that had ever been invented. He wasn't even sure what some of them were for. The TARDIS had still kept Rose's room, but she hardly ever used it. It was nice to know it was there though, so she was glad the TARDIS hadn't deleted it. She had turned his room into their room, but still he didn't mind, because seeing these touches around, symbolized how comfy they were in their relationship. They had been officially together for eleven months, and he was almost amazed at how quickly they had developed couples and parenting habits.

Every night when Xavier had his grumpy period between six and seven pm, he would walk up and down the bedroom rocking him, as Rose had a bath and caught up on one of her favourite TV shows (the TV in the bedroom was also one of her ideas) then, when it got to around seven o'clock, she would give Xavier a bottle and put him to bed. Then when he would wake up multiple times in the night they would take it in turns to settle him down again.

It was around six thirty, and Rose was laying on the bed in one of The Doctor's old jumpers from his ninth form, her hair pulled up into a messy bun and The Doctor's reading glasses perched on the end of her nose. She didn't really need them to read, but she liked the look on his face whenever he noticed her wearing them. Or the jumper. The Doctor had a thing for Rose in his clothes, apparently. She had decided to read a magazine instead of watching TV tonight. Not that she would be able to even here it what with the combined sounds of Tia and The Professor arguing and Xavier's constant wailing. The Doctor sighed as he gently tried to will the dummy into Xavier's mouth, not that he was having it. He could hear Tia and The Professor screaming at each other about god knows what one of them did wrong today. The Doctor and Rose had gotten used to their arguing, but usually they argued during the day, not at night.

"Honestly, when will those two just pack it in..." Rose said, flicking the page.

"Maybe when hell freezes over," The Doctor muttered "Or, perhaps longer, when Xavier stops teething." He added before putting his finger in Xavier's mouth, and running it along his bottom gum "It seems to have come up a little more, but we've still got a hell of a way to go." He sighed

"Great," Rose grumbled "So we have to put up with never ending screaming for the next hour _and_ those two arguing. Sounds like a great night."

"Only half an hour to go," he said, glancing at the clock on the wall.

oOo

_One Hour Later._

It did not take Xavier half an hour. Even when The Professor and Tia stopped arguing and moved onto _other activities_, he still cried. Eventually The Doctor put a little sleep serum into his bottle and he soon crashed out. The Doctor walked through to the baby's bedroom, next to theirs and put him in the cot. He shut the connecting door behind him, and breathed a sigh of relief before flopping down on the bed next to Rose, who had long since discarded the magazine, but not the glasses. Not that he minded.

They could still hear Tia and The Professor across the hall, so Rose sent out a mental note to the TARDIS, who quickly soundproofed the room.

"You're getting good at that," The Doctor said.

"At what?" Rose asked

"Telepathy, you're very strong."

"Yeah well, it still takes a lot of concentrated thought. But I am getting there. But still not soon enough, I feel dirty" Rose joked. The Doctor laughed.

"How comes I don't get any of that?" he asked sarcastically turning on his side to face her. Rose just gave him that grin that she knew drove him crazy and asked one simple question.

"Glasses on or off?"

The Doctor, of course, chose on.


End file.
